


锤子与（巴金斯）盾

by avivatang



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo, Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo Baggins wields Mjolnir, Crossover, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Thorin, M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avivatang/pseuds/avivatang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奥丁之子托尔的雷神之锤Mjolnir降临中土世界，它选择了新的持锤者：飞贼比尔博•巴金斯！</p>
<p>不，矮人们不嫉妒。他们才没嫉妒！他们只是在……生闷气。</p>
<p>而索林•橡木盾正拼尽全力说服自己，看着比尔博挥舞一把拉风的天神之锤一丁点也不吸引人。</p>
<p>然后奥丁之子托尔最终不得不现身了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 不公平！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hammer and the (Baggins)Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427752) by [RogueFanKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFanKC/pseuds/RogueFanKC). 



“德瓦林还在尝试去举那操蛋玩意儿？”巴林叹了口气，揉着鼻梁。尽管他非常赞赏矮人们的执着坚定以及他自家弟弟的顽强毅力，这一回巴林绝对盼望德瓦林还是放弃吧。

 

“对，”诺力懒洋洋地回答，这次他决定完全说实话。不过，那高大的矮人大汗淋漓满口脏话，脸红得像苹果，同时白费力气地猛拉那木头手柄，围观这幕景象可是相当令人愉快。

 

巴林叹着气，随后朝甘道夫瞥去，后者正观察着索林、德瓦林和朵力，他们仨正努力把那柄精致完美的武器从黑色的深坑中央提起来。

 

“当王子们问那是不是特殊的斧子时，你就不能吹个牛吗？”

 

甘道夫边喷了口烟，烟圈化作一条游蛇，边轻松地回道：“那你和其他队友就能乖乖继续上路去伊鲁勃，而决定不去调查一下爆炸？”

 

巴林恼恨不已地被迫承认巫师说得对。

 

去死吧他。

 

照这样下去，这场夺回伊鲁勃的远征之旅上一切都将不会如此简单直接。

 

显然许许多多半兽人对索林的项上人头开出诱人赏金以及数不胜数的敌人在每个拐角或是在屁股后头紧追不放还不够。

 

还有昨晚他们被毫不客气地丢进麻袋差点剥皮抽筋在火上烤烤被食人妖吃掉还不够。

 

以及他们只有十四个人，周围没有援助或盟友，去执行一项自杀性任务，从一条龙手里夺回古老的矮人王国，而那条龙曾在一天内便毁灭了河谷镇及伊鲁勃，但这还不够。

 

不，非得加上昨晚从天而降的一颗流星引发的爆炸。

 

离他们的营地还不到五十米。

 

剧烈的爆炸声足以吵醒庞伯（此人过去曾在某场山体滑坡全程熟睡）。

 

天亮时，索林和整支队伍对流星好奇万分，决定前去调查，想象一下他们的震惊吧，当他们发现在那个深度超过德瓦林的个头、宽度堪比一个巨大池塘的黑色粗糙盆地中央只有一把锤子。

 

当然，那锤子精致美丽，刺激着每个凝视它的矮人们内心最深处的渴望。锤柄一头是一块深色抛光的金属，刻有错综复杂的纹饰，上面的陌生文字就连欧力都从未在任何书本里看到过。锤柄粗大，以皮条巧妙地包裹起来，末端甚至还吊着一圈皮革可挂在手腕。

 

然而，最令人惊讶的是尽管从天而降并且处于某场大爆炸的中心，皮革上没有一丝烧焦的痕迹，金属锤头上也没有一点划痕。

 

当奇力和菲力发问时，甘道夫说他能从锤子上感应到某种强大的魔力和能量场，仿佛它是自己从流星上掉下来的。

 

尽管索林已经带着精灵兽咬剑，他还是被从天而降的这个武器彻底迷住，然后宣称那正是奥力的锤子（译注：奥力是创造矮人的神，矮人称他为马哈儿Mahal），这是神灵们保佑远征队成功夺回家园确凿无疑的标志。

 

随后甘道夫表示，就像许多魔法物件一样，锤子只能被某个被选中值得持有它的人所持。

 

回想起来，巴林本该悟出为何甘道夫当时在说那话时会微笑。

 

因为那就相当于是说“任何无法举起那锤子的矮人该被质疑和嘲笑他的男子气概”。

 

这就是为何在过去的两个小时里，索林和远征队成员们尝试了各种方法去提、去移、去扛、去搬那锤子，最后只收获酸痛的手指、僵直的肌肉、扭伤的后背以及许多、许多的咒骂。

 

尽管他们各种努力，神秘的锤子还是没有移动分毫，它牢牢地粘在地上，重得就像孤山。

 

有些矮人，像是巴林、庞伯和欧音，在尝试过几次后，便决定接受锤子不愿为他们所用的现实，满足于往前看了。

 

其他人，诸如奇力和菲力，则不停地尝试，直到把自己累得筋疲力尽瘫倒在地，需要好几分钟才能停下晕乎乎的劲，喘上气。能持有某个来自梵拉的武器的渴望实在难以抗拒，让人无法屈服于失败的可能。

 

波佛拉手柄的力气过猛，拉伤了肌肉。

 

葛罗音怒气冲冲地用脚踢了锤头。欧音说幸好葛罗音还能骑马，即便脚趾断了。

 

然而，看起来尝试会没完没了。

 

巴林好奇或许马哈儿没在帮他们忙，当他把自己的造物做得就像他们出生的石头那么顽固。

 

“或许我们都该再试一次，”当德瓦林、葛罗音、菲力和奇力准备一起发力同时去提锤子时，庞伯建议道。

 

毕佛朝他堂弟做了个恼火又疲惫的表情，打着手势，“ _我们全都试过了。试了许多、许多次。没人能举起那古怪的武器。它没打算被举起来。而我们坐在这里就是浪费时间。我们不知道半兽人们离我们还有多远。_ ”

 

“那个……”欧力开口道，随后因为众人（甚至包括索林）的注意力都转向他而看起来有些犹豫，随后他强迫自己说下去，“不是每个人。巴金斯大人没试过去拿锤子。”

 

每个人的脑袋都转向比尔博，成为注意力焦点的他完全不知所措。

 

可以想见，不少矮人嘲笑了欧力的提议，伴随不少无礼的言辞和蔑视。波佛用某种不带批判的温柔表情看向比尔博，但你能轻易看出他也不太相信。背景中的德瓦林讥讽道，“你肯定在开玩笑吧！”

 

但索林的评论最为刺痛比尔博，他不赞同地说，“不。哈比人会弄伤自己。”

 

比尔博皱起眉。在他昨天分散食人妖注意力之后，还不足以证明自己不是包袱？

 

气鼓鼓并且恼怒得冒火的比尔博开始走向深坑。索林焦虑起来，尽管他完全想不通自己为何如此，他立刻挡住比尔博的去路，严厉又居高临下。

 

“半身人，停下来，别让自己出丑。”

 

“你……你……”

 

怒不可遏到把脸都涨红了，比尔博没能说完话，他横跨一步绕开索林。比尔博重重地踏步走向锤子，跌跌撞撞地爬下深坑参差不齐的表面，走向在中央的神秘锤子。索林在背后气急败坏地说。

 

“固执的半身人！别来跪求我们同情你即将到来的失败！”

 

“说得好，索林。”

 

“我只是努力让他别受伤！”对于巴林不动声色的吐槽索林反驳道。

 

随着比尔博逐渐走近，奇力和菲力似乎有点犹豫。葛罗音看起来情绪暴躁，甚至都懒得在按摩酸痛的手指时抬起头。然而，要数德瓦林最没礼貌，他嘲讽地弯下腰，双手比向锤子。

 

“去吧，飞贼，”矮人冷笑，“我正好可以笑一笑。”

 

比尔博咬住舌头屈膝蹲下，抓住手柄，准备面对失败，就像远征队其他成员一样没法移动它。不过，比尔博内心有一个小角落怀着恶意的念头，想着如何去报复德瓦林让他罪有应得，如果他的确——

 

当哈比人把锤子从地上提了起来并且举过头顶，意外的动力出其不意地彻底吓到了比尔博，那力气差点让可怜的飞贼失去平衡。比尔博跌跌撞撞，抱怨地尖叫了几声，重新恢复了平衡。比尔博眨巴着眼睛，有一阵无法呼吸，然后他愣愣地注视着双手握着的奥力魔锤，正微微震动朝他体内传入某种力量的刺痛。

 

“什么？”诺力和朵力倒吸一口凉气。

 

“神马？！”葛罗音用被骗的语气大吼。

 

奇力和菲力则从喉咙里发出难以置信的小声尖叫，好似被掐住脖子的老鼠。

 

德瓦林的脸变成亮红色，充血的眼珠都瞪出来了。

 

“果然……”巴林揉着眼睛叹道。

 

其他成员则惊掉了下巴。

 

比尔博则呆若木鸡地回望着队友们。

 

甘道夫则欢快地吐着烟圈。

 

事实上愕然的沉默整整持续了十秒钟，随后德瓦林开始抗议。

 

“不可能！”德瓦林大嚷，大步走向比尔博，然后粗暴地从比尔博手里夺过锤子，“那没——呃啊！”

 

武器一离开比尔博的手指便突然坚定地落向地面。德瓦林的手指还抓着手柄。

 

因此，守卫队长被猛地往下拽，直至脸朝下砸向地面，胳膊因为锤子突然的拉力而脱臼了。

 

其他矮人全都嚷嚷着围过去帮助德瓦林，而比尔博手发着抖，试探性地轻轻握住锤柄，然后小心地提起来。

 

“它……它感觉像羽毛一样轻，”比尔博大惑不解地实话实说。

 

德瓦林开始嘟囔难以理解（并且不宜刊印）的脏话，欧音把他的胳膊复位。实际上，比尔博周围不少矮人开始抱怨不公平，感觉受骗了。不过，像是欧力和波佛则在微笑，朝他们的朋友点头表示祝贺，为哈比人高兴。

 

索林预料自己会感到头痛。

 

索林预料自己会感到震惊、愤慨和受辱，马哈儿的锤子会选择某个杂货店老板值得使用自己。

 

索林预料（奥力不允许）自己会感到头昏眼花地倒下。

 

索林没料到的是自己脸上和胸口会感到明显的热度，当他迅速试图停止留意到提着拉风的锤子在正午阳光下大笑的比尔博竟然有点诱人……

 

 

 

比尔博和其他矮人第一件了解到的事是由于比尔博腰带上系着锤子，他无法再像其他人那样骑马了。显然，即便锤子对哈比人来说就和羽毛一样轻，它无法移动的质量是可转移的。当比尔博试图上马时，小桃痛叫出声，竟然侧翻在地。

 

于是比尔博便步行走在队伍旁边而没有骑马，索林则言辞犀利地抱怨比尔博最好别拖拖拉拉，逼迫大家放慢速度。这对哈比人来说其实很好，因为他喜欢走在队伍旁边，看看风景，享受脚趾间泥土的感觉。

 

起先，索林已经准备接受现实，比尔博就是那个被选中的持锤者。

 

直到比尔博用它猛砸一棵落在地上挡路的树，把它整齐地一劈为二，让马匹们顺畅无阻地穿过去。令人啧啧称奇的是那枯树树干粗大无比，几乎和甘道夫一般高，就连德瓦林都得花好几天才能砍断。

 

比尔博一挥（在甘道夫的提议下），轻轻松松就把它砸烂成带火星的碎木头，而比尔博看起来不费吹灰之力。实际上，他看上去对自己一下子就把一条巨木变成碎片极其震惊，以至于在一击之后的错愕中滑稽地朝后摔倒屁股着地。

 

这也没能避免怨恨在几个矮人心里酝酿（尤其是索林）。

 

倒霉的是，随着旅程缓慢地延续到下午晚些时候，暴风雨云集结，带来又一场倾盆大雨。

 

“甘道夫，拜托，你确定不能做点什么？”庞伯哀叫道，雨水猛烈地拍在他头上，像小溪一样从脸上冲流下去。确实，整队矮人正行进在比第一场暴风雨更恶劣的天气中，这引发了一轮早就在索林嘴边的嘀咕、牢骚和抱怨。

 

欧力正骑马走在比尔博旁边，他禁不住困惑地高声说道，“巴金斯先生，为什么你没有……没有……没有淋湿？！”

 

最后那几个词是震惊地脱口而出，每个人都回过头去看看欧力所言是否属实。他们对自己目睹的景象几乎难以置信，比尔博尽管走在水塘里步履蹒跚，衣服上却没有一点水迹，布料和头发干得就像秋天的枯叶。甘道夫倾过帽子倒掉从边缘溢出来的水，随后猜出了原因。

 

“果真是一如的魔锤。看来这武器不但力量强大，还能保护它的主人。”

 

“要是它也能保护我们其他人就好了，”正哆嗦着感到鼻子发痒的菲力坏心地指出。

 

“等等。让我试试，菲力……”比尔博说道，随后他朝锤子轻声恳求，仿佛在对待一个有感情的生物（实际上还温柔地抚摸了一下金属锤头）然后将武器举过头顶。

 

结果，比尔博可以将锤子的魔力扩展到保护所有人免遭雨淋，一个无形的保护罩用一朵夹裹暖气的云朵优雅地击退了啪嗒啪嗒的雨水。几分钟内，所有矮人都在魔力罩中干燥又温暖。从此以后整个队伍再无行进在恶劣天气下的烦恼，所有人都很感激，赞扬比尔博尽职地留意着他的天神新武器。

 

“ **不公平** ！”德瓦林仰天长啸。

 

好吧，是大部分人。

 

比尔博红着脸试图轻描淡写，他解释，“哦，没那必要。实际上锤子听我说话就像……就像它有生命。所以说真的，你们应该感谢它的帮助。我只不过请求它保护我们。“

 

不消说，索林气到不行，愤怒徘徊了一整个白天，还绵延到晚饭时间，他坐在一段木头上，看着队伍扎营。他一遍又一遍地想着作为夺回伊鲁勃征途的首领，无论如何那锤子本该是他的。

 

巴林觉察到索林暴躁的情绪，轻巧地坐到国王身边。那顾问尝试安抚他的首领，他婉转地说道，“事情从不无缘无故发生，索林。你不能质疑奥力对谁该接收他帮助和力量的意愿和选择，而比尔博就和任何矮人一样优秀，忠诚、甘心情愿帮助我们，而且幸好那神秘的物件在我们手上，而没落在敌人掌中。我毫不怀疑马哈儿的锤子会对他很有用。”

 

索林咆哮了一声，随后他终于把在沸腾的血液中化脓溃烂的偏见一股脑地倒出来。

 

“那该死的锤子当然会对半身人有用！飞贼是队伍里最弱的成员，可以用上来自天神的额外赐物！那是他不成为包袱的唯一方法！”

 

“索林……”巴林责备道，但矮人现在不受控制地继续痛骂，随着每一句抱怨而感觉越来越好。

 

“想想真是令人难堪，那么美丽而强大的武器居然会落到一个从未跑出他那平静祥和的小夏尔的胆小鬼手里！显然，让马哈儿把锤子交给某个有点能力的战士，这要求太过了！这样下去，那赠物在他手里浪费了！浪费，我告诉你！”

 

几个矮人看起来开始不安得要命，可索林没在意他们，而巴林的语气变得更急迫了些。

 

“索林……”

 

“至少，要是它给了队伍里其他哪个成员，我们会很乐意用它给所有矮人带来荣耀，宣告我们是值得尊敬的强大种族！结果它给了一个软弱自卑的半身人，对待锤子就像他的花边桌布！那简直令人作呕！看在奥力的份上，那杂货店老板大概会用它从树上砸下核桃！”

 

“其实，是栗子……”比尔博在背后轻声说道。

 

巴林捏着鼻梁，而索林生硬地转身，看见比尔博用背心充作临时的围裙兜着一堆栗子，打算烤一烤，用来给远征队吃庞伯做的炖汤时加餐。尽管模样沮丧，比尔博只是走过索林身旁，走过其他正屏息围观这尴尬场面的其他队友身旁。比尔博假装不在意遭受的可怕谩骂，把那堆栗子交给庞伯放在火堆里烤。

 

索林吃不准自己的感觉究竟是什么，他努力在心里组织某种辩解，一个理由，一个道歉，某样能软化他刚才说的话的东西。

 

直到比尔博对上他的视线，然后哀伤地微笑。

 

“没关系，索林。你只是在说实话。”

 

紧接着，比尔博便猛地转身走向营地另一头，远离索林。

 

索林无言以对，直到他留意到波佛在旁边带着十足的厌恶瞪视他，随后戴帽的矮人立即去追比尔博，打算去安慰那哈比人。

 

这时奇力摇着索林的肩膀恳求。

 

“舅舅，行行好！就向伯金斯大人道个歉嘛！告诉他你不是那意思！”

 

索林变得严厉起来，自尊心上了身，他用怒视制止了自己外甥，然后轻蔑地说，“没必要为说真话而道歉。假如一个国王屈尊说些冠冕堂皇的假话，他永远也不可能受到尊敬。飞贼理解这点，你也应该如此。”

 

不过更晚些时候，队伍每个成员都没忽略掉索林免去奇力和菲力守夜的职责，自己整夜嘟嘟囔囔发着牢骚，双臂抱在前胸，表情暴躁。而庞伯和毕佛都对索林朝波佛投去的眼刀有些担心，因为那矿工睡在火堆旁，而比尔博在他睡袋里依偎着他的臂膀。

 

 

 

“欧力！”朵力因为座狼正要猛扑向矮人书记员而尖叫。

 

值得赞赏的是，尽管在呜咽，欧力还是用弹弓瞄准座狼，可他几乎死定了。德瓦林、毕佛和诺力拿着斧子、长矛和小刀冲过去，徒劳无益地企图拯救他们的同伴。奇力脸色惨白，努力仓次地搭上又一支箭。

 

正当座狼准备撕开欧力时，比尔博冲上前挡在猛兽和欧力之间。比尔博不假思索地抓起奥力的锤子挥向座狼，希望能抵挡住它。

 

然而，真正发生的却是座狼的身体炸了开来，肉、毛皮、骨头还有大量的血飞溅到比尔博和欧力身上，把两人弄得浑身血淋淋的。

 

“欧力！”朵力倒吸了口凉气，随后把他弟弟紧紧拽进一个熊抱，不在乎他弟弟全身是血。欧力只是紧抓住朵力，而他大哥开始宽慰地哭起来。毕佛怜爱地揉了揉欧力的头发和脑袋。德瓦林松了刚才因为恐惧而憋住的一口气，而诺力亮晶晶的双眼怀着敬意和感激望向比尔博。

 

有几个矮人，比如索林和庞伯，则带着某些恐惧看着比尔博。实际上，甘道夫本人对哈比人用奥力的武器如此轻易地杀了座狼有点不安（尽管他努力屏蔽那念头，但还是会想到比尔博可以轻松地杀掉所有人，假如他真打算那么做的话）。

 

索林不知道自己是否该制定秘密计划来密切关注巴金斯大人。

 

“比尔博，你还好吗？”波佛温柔地抓住比尔博的肩膀焦急地问，他不在乎别的事情，除了自己友人。

 

划掉刚才那句。索林绝对要制定秘密计划来密切关注巴金斯大人。

 

比尔博只是直勾勾地看着自己刚才杀了座狼的地方，他眼睛睁大，身体直挺挺的。他的眼白是唯一干净的地方，反衬出他衣服、皮肤和躯干全都是红的，还有一点黑色毛皮。

 

“伙计，你没事吧？！”波佛又坚定地重复了一遍，双手轻轻捧住哈比人的脸，用额头抵住比尔博的，“比尔博，说点什么！”

 

这时比尔博真的带着痛苦的哀嚎说话了。

 

“ **我浑身都是座狼的内脏！** ”

 

 

 

这是一个在瑞文戴尔的宁静夜晚，整支队伍在逃脱座狼搜索队之后享受着安全的庇护。

 

好吧，是大部分队员。

 

“准备好了吗，飞贼老爷？”德瓦林冷笑道，同时手里娴熟地快速旋转着双斧Grasper和Keeper，得意地看着哆嗦的哈比人畏首畏尾地用笨拙的姿势在身前握住威猛的锤子。其他队员懒洋洋地躺在周围休憩，同时饶有兴致地围观着。

 

比尔博完全想不通自己怎么就同意了德瓦林要求给他武器训练的提议。好吧，当然咯，就算连着十次对德瓦林说了“不”，当那个人偷走你的精灵风味甜点，引你去追他，一直追到休息区一座巨大空旷的阳台，然后他宣布训练开始后，你很难再拒绝了。接着德瓦林说让他交出比尔博那份兰巴斯面包的唯一途径便是参与模拟战斗，直到德瓦林满意。

 

比尔博只是希望德瓦林真心愿意帮他，而不是因为自己没被那魔法物件选中而耿耿于怀。

 

“双脚站稳，与肩同宽，屈膝，”德瓦林语气严厉地指示，同时绕着比尔博踱步，就像围住猎物的猫，“现在，既然锤子如你早先宣称的那样‘轻如羽毛’的话……”

 

面对德瓦林放光的小眼珠，比尔博哽住了。

 

“你将要学习灵活敏捷地用双手分别使锤打斗，以及学习格挡挥舞，用不同于你使……精灵拆信刀的方法。首先，让我们瞧瞧你用新武器抵挡攻击者的能力如何。我会冲你攻击。你的任务是单手用你的锤子打偏我的攻击而不是逃跑。准备好了吗，巴金斯大人？”

 

“呃……那个……我能先带着点心回去泡个澡然后——”

 

“准备好了吗巴金斯先生？！”德瓦林像个真正的指挥军官那样咆哮道，而比尔博发出被掐住的高声尖叫，然后点点头，认命地在身前用右手笨拙地握住锤子。德瓦林坏笑了一下，操起Grasper和Keeper明确地瞄准金属锤子，打算轻松地从比尔博手里把它敲下来，解除对方的武器。比尔博不愿给德瓦林造成早先给树干的同样伤害，他仅仅把锤子举在身前站稳脚跟。

 

哗！

 

所有围观的矮人第二次惊掉了下巴，因为德瓦林被大力朝后抛开，接着后背撞到远处的墙壁，然后瘫在地上。比尔博绝对被吓坏了。

 

“对不起，对不起，对不起！”比尔博结结巴巴地说道，随着呻吟着的德瓦林朝他丢去杀气腾腾的眼神而感觉沿着脊椎起了一阵战栗，“我就只是拿着它呀！我都没挥过！我没想伤到你！太抱歉了！”

 

揉着自己抽痛的脑壳，德瓦林咬紧牙关用平静的语气说道，“不用道歉，飞贼。你做得好，我只是……跌倒了。”

 

他朝那些窃笑着对他借口并不买账的矮人们投去暗示血腥痛苦后果的恶毒目光。比尔博认为还是明智地别妄加评论，然后他提议。

 

“好吧，显然我掌握了使用新武器的窍门，所以今晚何不就告一段落，把兰巴斯给我，然后让我们都回去上床休息——”

 

德瓦林眼睛显出令人不安的光芒，他露出全部牙齿邪恶地微笑着愉快喊道，“哦不不不不，半身人老爷！训练才刚开始呐！现在，用你的左手拿住锤子。这次，我们来看看你预料敌人战术的能力怎么样！”

 

“但我可能会伤到你！”比尔博指出，雅梵娜在上（译注：雅梵娜Yavanna是奥力的妻子，掌管土地和种植物，在不少同人里被设定为擅长农业的哈比人信奉的神），德瓦林此时此地给了他一个能把半兽人吓退的暴怒瞪视。德瓦林拼尽全力不让自己的恼火变成残暴，他厉声喝道。

 

“抬手准备，飞贼！这次用左手拿起锤子，然后真的来击打我！我要你挥舞，而不是连小婴儿都使得出的娘炮摇摆！你听明白了吗，半身人？我要你朝我挥击，就当我是阿佐格！”

 

“呃……像这样？”比尔博顺从地问，半心半意地挥了一下，让德瓦林趁机蹲下把身体团起来从绵软无力的攻击下一个前滚翻停到比尔博身后。德瓦林咧嘴笑着，用一对斧子的手柄末端直接瞄准比尔博后脑勺，准备把对手击昏。

 

哗！

 

德瓦林又一次被打飞，这次落到一张木头桌子和几把配套的椅子上，矮人沉重的身体以惊人惊异的速度直接冲撞的结果导致精美的家具立刻变成了碎片。

 

“他自己要求来个挥击的，”菲力情不自禁评论，而德瓦林晕晕乎乎地努力回过神。同时比尔博急急忙忙咕哝着各种道歉，让人简直没法理解他在说啥。

 

“那是意外！我很抱歉！哦老天，你要我去叫个精灵大夫吗？我可以跑去——！”

 

“没什么必要，半身人！”德瓦林挂着痴呆的微笑轻声说，那基本没能掩藏住恶意，他又继续要求，“训练还没结束，所以别想着逃走！我必须承认我……对你的进步很满意。现在，下一课！我要你尝试在双手间扔锤。在战斗中有可能一只手臂会受伤无法使用，因此，你不但需要能双手灵活使用武器，还必须会像眨眼睛一样迅速利落地将武器从一只手换到另一只。”

 

“像……这样？”比尔博苦着脸，笨手笨脚地试着来回反复把锤子从左手丢向右手，仿佛在丢一块很烫的食物。德瓦林的眼睛亮了。

 

“没错，但假如你要动作迅速，就得好好练习，巴金斯大人，”矮人拖长声调说着，小心翼翼地绕到比尔博右边的盲区，“在实战中，你需要以钢铁磐石般的意志快速流畅地行动，这样才能保护自己免遭—— **突袭** ！”

 

德瓦林大叫出最后两个字，以闪电般的速度出乎意料地冲向比尔博，把Grasper和Keeper举过头顶，准备撂倒比尔博把他压在地上。比尔博惊叫着用双手抓住奥力的锤子，然后在惊慌中突然往上一钩。

 

哗！

 

围观的矮人们看见了伴随锤子将德瓦林打飞越过比尔博头顶时他脸上恐惧震惊的表情。

 

轰！

 

然后穿过阳台大理石栏杆，在高档的石头上留下一个大洞。

 

啪！

 

接着掉到地下的庭院。

 

“哦天啊！”比尔博恐慌地尖叫，“哦天啊天啊天啊！我不是故意的！德瓦林还好吗？”

 

奇力和庞伯从碎裂的阳台栏杆边缘往外窥看，奇力嬉笑起来。

 

“没事，伯金斯先生！喷泉打断了他的下坠！”奇力宣布。从底下传来的泼水和吐水的咳嗽声夹杂着库兹都语的矮人咒骂明白无误地意味着德瓦林火冒三丈。

 

庞伯畏缩着朝下看，然后评道，“我得说是德瓦林的下坠打断了喷泉更恰当。”

 

“……或许精灵们不会注意？”

 

“雕像的头和身体都没了。”

 

“……或许他们不会发现？”

 

“我明白为何菲力会被选定为王位继承人了。”

 

“我跟你赌五个金币，德瓦林会在失败十次后放弃向比尔博复仇，”葛罗音向毕佛提议，他觉察到可以填充钱袋的良机。脑袋上插着斧子的灰发矿工打着手势回道。

 

“ _我跟你赌十个金币他会在二十次后放弃。_ ”

 

这时诺力从他们的视线盲区突然凭空跳出来，把葛罗音和毕佛吓得半死，他搀和道，“你俩胡说八道！我赌二十个金币德瓦林会在五十次后才放弃！或者他摔得缺胳膊少腿！”

 

葛罗音和毕佛同意了，三个矮人握手定下赌约。

 

“朵力……”欧力犹豫地朝他哥哥耳语，“诺力没有二十枚金币。”

 

力家长男只是啜着红茶不置一词，显然不愿意在一个吸满水气到快中风的德瓦林怒火中烧满腔仇恨地爬上楼梯走进门口时搀和进去。

 

“ **再来一次！** ”浑身湿透的矮人战士咆哮着再次冲向谦卑的比尔博。

 

结果德瓦林尝试了整整五十二次好赢过比尔博一局。

 

而德瓦林不得不默认失败，当比尔博的武器弄坏了Grasper。

 

诺力急切地清点他赢来的金币，毫不犹豫地用自己的胜利糊了好几分钟毕佛和葛罗音的脸。德瓦林面朝墙角，气呼呼地用双臂在胸前抱住膝盖坐着，阴暗地发着牢骚（同时偷偷盘算着在睡梦中闷死比尔博·巴金斯）同时巴林、欧力和欧音照料着他。比尔博坐在屋里另一边的地上，心满意足地品尝着他的精灵点心，从手指上舔着蜂蜜。

 

巴林没啥同情心地说，“弟弟，你早该在还剩点颜面的时候放弃。”

 

“闭嘴，”德瓦林阴沉地嘘道，欧音干脆利落地把他的手腕复位。欧力帮忙用温水和布擦掉血迹，努力让生气的战士振作起来。

 

“你不该感到那么受欺负，德瓦林先生。你不需要一把奥力的魔锤去成为更勇敢、能干、骁勇的战士，你现在早就是了。而且你试图给巴金斯先生上战斗课真是相当高尚又贴心，”矮人书记员安慰道。

 

德瓦林只是轻轻哼了一声，可朵力听到这话禁不住朝他弟弟的奉承挑起狐疑的眉毛。在喝茶的时候。同时翘着兰花指。

 

比尔博只是全神贯注于他的兰巴斯，尽全力假装自己没发现索林·橡木盾正在他背后阴沉沉地凝视着，显然在观摩完打斗后十分郁卒。

 

“德瓦林还在哭吗？”朵力忍不住在背景里好心眼地嘲弄道（赢得欧力的瞪视）。

 

“我没哭！”德瓦林呛道，随后抱怨说，“……我在生闷气。”

 

“他在哭，”诺力坏笑着翻译道，他熟练在指尖翻转着小刀，同时心情愉悦地欣赏着自己从打赌中赢来的一大笔钱。

 

德瓦林在心里记下只要将来一有机会便要抓住诺力后颈把他扔下悬崖。

 

当然，在抢劫他之后。


	2. 向你的面子和眉毛吻别

“ _我们的飞贼哪儿去了？_ ”毕佛谨慎地打着手势，而周围的哥布林们狂吼欢呼着变态的杀戮和折磨。

 

尽可能小心不引起抓捕者或是哥布林国王怀疑，远征队好几个成员环顾四周，意识到恐怖的现实。

 

比尔博·巴金斯不见了。

 

而现在正是哈比人的锤子帮助救他们性命的绝佳时刻。

 

索林骂了一连串脏话，黑着脸愁眉不展，他暗自发誓假如他和他的队伍活下来从哥布林大军逃走，他要亲手摇晃比尔博直到对方的牙齿因为自己的错行而打颤，然后把哈比人铐到他手腕上，好让比尔博再也不会离开他视线。

 

锤子。

 

锤子，去你妈的！

 

索林本想说他再也不会让锤子离开他视线。

 

 

 

“索林！”奇力和菲力哀嚎，巨鹰俯冲而下，把俯卧在地失去知觉的矮人国王抓起来。令所有人极其震惊的是，其他巨鹰开始把他们从悬崖边捡起来，轻松地就像从树上落下的松果，赶在阿佐格袭击前逃入夜色中。

 

比尔博的双眼惊恐地睁大，因为留下的一只巨鹰滑翔到他这里，孤零零的一个哈比人在茫茫一片碎裂血腥的半兽人尸体中，当时他正疯狂地用魔锤攻击。

 

而他现在还拿着它。

 

逻辑推演，假如锤子无法移动，而假如比尔博拿着那把锤子的话……

 

巨鹰学到一堂速成物理课：静止物体惯于保持静止。

 

砰！

 

尽管这有点爆笑，目睹一只巨鹰完全措手不及，它的豆豆眼滑稽地瞪大，伴随它抓起比尔博的尝试立刻急刹车，然后令巨鹰脸朝下倒地，相当丢脸地摔作一堆，两翼伸展在背后交错。事实上几个半兽人眨巴着眼睛在背后窃窃私语，而阿佐格狐疑地眯起眼睛。

 

那锤子不是石头和金属造出来的寻常武器……

 

“走！”比尔博喝道，而座狼和半兽人们终于越过火墙，“快飞走！我不会有事的！”

 

但愿比尔博能真的相信自己刚才说的话。

 

明显被惹恼喷气的乱毛巨鹰甩开因为脸着陆带来的眩晕，飞快地离开悬崖急于逃命。把比尔博独自留给阿佐格和他的军队，邪恶的野兽们从两翼包围哈比人。现在比尔博有令人泄气的两种选择，要么与半兽人和座狼们战斗，要么从悬崖上急速坠到底下的岩石上。

 

“看清你的矮人同伙们多狡诈了吧，半身人？”阿佐格用通用语冷笑道，“在你屠杀几个我的人来挽救他们毫无作用的躲藏后他们抛弃了你。假如有什么令我满足的话，那就是看见当你意识到自己对他们来说什么都不是，你的忠诚不值一提被丢弃浪费时你脸上的表情。”

 

看到奥力的锤子，阿佐格的双眼闪着快乐的光芒。

 

啊，在半兽人首领把半身人的手指一根接一根地切掉然后从他手里拿走锤子后，那物件将是多精美的战利品。

 

尽管他想不通为何比尔博突然有勇气举起锤子，借着皮带开始在头顶旋转，脸上神情冷酷坚定。

 

阿佐格和其他半兽人们轻蔑地冷笑起来。那动作一丁点也不骇人。

 

真是令人同情的尝试啊……

 

不过这时苍白半兽人和他的党羽们发觉座狼们开始退缩呜咽，随着比尔博把武器越转越快，它们害怕地慢慢朝后退。半兽人们还发觉周围的空气变得更厚重了，脚下的泥土开始轻微震颤，像雷一样隆隆作响的风轻柔地在哈比人周围盘旋，犹如某种凶兆……

 

与此同时，在高空，一等他们发现比尔博·巴金斯没和他们在一起后，甘道夫与几个矮人正激烈地与巨鹰们争论。

 

“该死的，关赫！”甘道夫与巨鹰之王争辩着，同时还骑在后者背上，“向后转然后去接哈比人。不，我不在乎那会太冒险！我的朋友独自和半兽人们在一起！小蠢蛋，别让我拔掉你脖子上的毛，一根接一根！我会动手的，别以为我不敢！别朝我翻白眼，年轻人！为了那根毒箭你还欠我好大一个人情呢，需要我提醒你吗？！”

 

“我们不能抛下比尔博！”奇力疯狂地大叫。

 

“我们别无选择，伙计！”欧音指出，“回去等于自杀！半兽人们不会被同一个计策吓倒两次！而且索林伤太重，没法再面对阿佐格！”

 

“不！他是我们的一员！”菲力激动地反驳。

 

透过周围嗖嗖的风声巴林朝王子们大嚷，“我们可以在战术撤退之后再去接巴金斯大人回来！一旦索林在安全的地方稳定下来，德瓦林和一小群人马可以回去追踪半兽人们的踪迹，或许那会引我们到——看在马哈尔的份上，你们为何用那种诡异的表情盯着我？！”

 

巴林用了几秒钟时间以及朝邻近矮人飞快一瞥才明白奇力和菲力不是在瞪着自己，而是在他身后的什么东西。巴林试探性地越过肩膀看过去，然后愣住了。

 

之后的几年，巴林将会急切地坚称（以及发誓）在那天，他的头发和胡须白了一号，当他目睹比尔博·巴金斯正在飞的瞬间。

 

他们的哈比人飞贼真的以惊人的速度悬浮在空中，在头顶旋转着奥力的锤子，藉由手柄上的皮带抡着它。实际上，更仔细观察后，甘道夫看出来其实是旋转的锤子在引导比尔博在半空中的运动。然而即便身处高空，周围空气冰凉，他们的飞贼笑容是那么开朗、那么纯粹、那么欣喜，令许多目睹此景的矮人们不由自主生出一丝嫉妒。

 

德瓦林抽搐着，看起来义愤填膺地要把自己的胡子扯掉。

 

“比尔博……”波佛带着亮闪闪的双眼和最具感染力的笑容轻声说。

 

“他是不是……”但诺力实在太震惊，都没能说完整句话。

 

毕佛恍惚而笨拙地打着手势，“ _我看到了，可我没法相信。_ ”

 

索林不知道自己是不是被击打得比预想更严重。

 

甘道夫只是在微笑。

 

就连关赫和他的同伴们都禁不住扫视哈比人急速翱翔，甚至能匹敌他们在空中的熟练技巧。

 

“索林！”比尔博像疯子一样大笑着，脸庞和双眼对着国王闪耀，“瞧！锤子让我飞起来了！我能飞！”

 

“ **那不公平！** ”看到这个德瓦林（还有几个矮人）怒吼。索林没说一句话，只是继续注视着飞行中的比尔博，他金色的头发和红色的外套在空中飘扬，头顶上盘旋的锤子形成一圈闪着月色的光，哈比人正兴奋地大笑。

 

比尔博控制不住。这超越他最疯狂梦想的纯粹喜悦让他大喊，“我能飞，我能飞，我能飞！”

 

“我也行！我也行！我也行！”欧力、奇力、菲力和波佛在巨鹰背上愉快地欢呼。

 

德瓦林没那么激动。

 

“ **去你妈！去你妈！去你妈！** ”

 

“德瓦林，现在闭嘴！”朵力怒道，盖住欧力的耳朵。德瓦林只是冷笑着，朝那婆婆妈妈的矮人比了一个下流的手势。朵力绝对被气得胡子都要竖起来了，脸因为侮辱变成了紫色。

 

看到自己哥哥脸上的表情，诺力用一只手挡住大笑。

 

随着受伤而昏迷，索林短暂地想着锤子看起来几乎像一圈光晕笼罩在他的飞贼头上……

 

 

 

“在你曾经说出来的所有主意中，菲力，这个是目前为止最愚蠢最白痴的了，”索林瞪视着他羞怯的外甥时宣布。

 

奇力禁不住哄笑。

 

索林不知道假如在夺回伊鲁博后他只让迪斯的一个儿子活下来的话，她会不会原谅自己。菲力是王位继承人，所以没什么重要理由他不能亲手谋杀奇力，然后宣称是阿佐格干的。

 

“我们或许该试一下那个想法，索林，”德瓦林坦陈。

 

索林狂躁地挠着因为碎屑和面粉而发痒的头皮，他厉声反驳道，“你说起来容易，反正你又没扮成半身人。”

 

“你不是说杂货店老板吗？”德瓦林坏笑，“我要不要去问变形人他是否有小推车可以装下你今天去集市采购的东西？”

 

奇力现在蜷作一团，捧着肚子，朝他舅舅的模样无法自控地大笑，令索林要掐死他外甥的冲动成指数速率上涨。

 

不过公平点说，其他几个矮人感到这尝试异常滑稽。

 

有别于他惯常身披铠甲和毛皮的打扮，一个光脚的索林现在正穿着朴素的长袖衬衫，袖子卷到手肘，黑色背带裤，同时还穿着比尔博标志性的红色外套。为了进一步完善这相当令人同情的伪装，朵力和庞伯用他们从比翁厨房搜集来的面粉和锯木屑配制了一款独家混合物，把索林和黑色头发和胡子染成和比尔博一模一样的蜜色卷发。朵力甚至还把索林的长发绑成马尾然后塞进比尔博外套领子里面从而成功完成了整个伪装。

 

尽管索林绝对画好了底线，不准剪短他的头发，把他的脸剃得和哈比人一样光溜溜的。他坚定地咆哮说奥力的锤子不值得如此令人发指的牺牲。

 

就连德瓦林也不能不同意那点。

 

还有，不，当索林问（当然咯，是用要求的方式）比尔博借来多余衣服时他才没有脸红或是表现出一丁点尴尬。

 

然而，那装扮真是假得可怜。任何人都能轻易看出比尔博的衣服紧绷在索林肌肉发达的身体上，不合身，而且太小了，令矮人看起来异常别扭蓬乱。袖子堪堪盖过索林胳膊肘，裤子都没法在索林腰上扣起来，紧绷的外套让索林肩膀拱起来。矮人国王就好像一个大人努力要穿进童装里。更别提欧力指出在整个中土不可能有人会蠢到这种地步，把一个毛发旺盛身经百战的矮人错看成一个温文尔雅的矮胖哈比人（哪怕有伪装）。

 

这时奇力指出那是把锤子；首先它不可能那么聪明，因此非常有可能轻易地骗它相信索林是比尔博。

 

菲力随后反驳说那是把魔锤，它大概比半兽人要聪明，肯定拥有一定程度的智力。所以，假如需要额外努力来看看马哈尔的庇佑能否转到索林身上，那不是值得一试么？

 

尤其是如果再来一次像在哥布林洞穴那样比尔博无法保护他们怎么办？

 

“这依然是个愚蠢之极的主意，”索林嘟囔。

 

“而你却还在这里，参与这所谓的愚蠢计划，”菲力洋洋自得慢条斯理地说。

 

无法反驳的索林只是猛击了菲力和奇力两人的后脑勺。

 

不幸的是，做上述动作让早已绷紧在索林健壮的身体上的布料承受了太多压力。

 

嘶啦！

 

“哦老天……”欧音朝比尔博可怜的外套和多余衬衫上后背的大洞和袖筒的缝合线低声自言自语，衣服现在比之前愈发破烂褴褛。

 

索林的脸红得发烫。

 

“没事！没事！我很确定可以修补好……我想，”朵力插话，虽然说最后两个字语气迟疑。他不知道针线包里的线足够缝好这样的破损。

 

索林有点窘迫，因为他脑中弹出的第一个念头是比尔博看到他的红外套被扯得支离破碎将会多失望多心碎。

 

他立刻碾碎了那个念头。

 

矮人国王只是极其庆幸比尔博不在，和熊人比翁为午餐采野生蜂蜜去了，傻傻地把锤子留在屋子后院。他不确定要是飞贼目睹索林这般丢脸的话自己的尊严能否遭受这又一次打击。

 

“这是国王的命令，”索林朝窃笑的同伴们吼道（巴林只是因为这蠢事捏着鼻梁），“一旦夺回伊鲁博我们不许再提这事。”

 

“赞成，”大家异口同声（还有几声闷住的偷笑）。

 

欧力默不作声，无辜地私下低哼。

 

从技术上来说，索林·橡木盾没说他不能写下来。

 

随后，索林气势汹汹地朝奥力魔锤走去，它正头朝下放在草坪上，安详地栖息在温暖阳光下、鸟语花香中。唯一支撑索林·橡木盾实施这愚笨行动的念头是他终于可以使用那神佑的法宝……

 

哦想想那些他可以用马哈尔的武器做的事情吧。

 

“哈比人不会跺脚，索林，”德瓦林忍不住嘲笑道。

 

脸现在变成了艳红色，索林努力模仿比尔博在与他们一起前行时步态大方、缓慢又随和的姿势。

 

“他们也不会昂首阔步。”

 

“ **滚粗！** ”

 

“我很确定哈比人说的是‘讨厌’，索林，”朵力用尽全力不去嘲笑索林·橡木盾奇迹般的自制力，后者脸上闪过一大堆表情努力让自己不会失控爆发。

 

奇力脸朝下笑瘫在地，他笑得太过用力，导致自己因为情不自禁地用拳头锤击地面扬起的尘土而呛得咳嗽。

 

“索林，你就试着接受现实吧，马哈尔的锤子只对比尔博起作用，”欧音指出。

 

“闭嘴，欧音，”大部分队员齐声回道（包括索林）。欧音翻了翻白眼。

 

波佛和欧力同情地拍拍矮人大夫的肩，波佛说，“你尽力了。“

 

一旦走到锤子旁，索林弯下腰握住锤柄，然后试探性地拽了一下木柄。运气不佳。锤子坚定地竖在地上。

 

“哦我的天呀，这究竟是怎么回事？”索林试图轻松地问道（带着紧咬的牙关）。

 

“呃……巴金斯老爷？”庞伯忍不住在旁边嚷道（然后他因为索林给他的阴暗怒视而瑟缩了一下），“我很确定你的声音应该……轻快些，别那么低沉。”

 

“或许说话时别搞得像你在用力从肠子里拉出一块石头，”波佛大声嘲讽道，显然非常享受每一刻索林不自在的样子。

 

猛地用鼻子吸了口气，索林让自己冷静下来，在脸上表现出随和又困惑的表情，抹去他之前的瞪视和皱起的眉头。用力拉着锤柄，索林拼尽全力把自己的嗓音变高，柔声说。

 

“哦好啦，小锤子。是我呀，比尔博。你肯定不想让这小哈比人吃晌午茶迟到吧？”

 

“上午茶，‘比尔博老爷’，”巴林说，他的语气满载着不以为然。

 

“看着就好痛苦，”葛罗音朝德瓦林嘀咕，而菲力和他弟弟一样躺倒在地，乐得直嚷。

 

毕佛比划着回答，“ _我知道。这不会有用的。_ ”

 

朵力朝索林大喊。“你表现得不像哈比人。”

 

索林感到自己的怒火升起咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，让脸涨红了，他随即咆哮道（依然用假声），“小锤子，如果你开始配合你的主人我将非常高兴。你肯定晓得我是比尔博，对吧？别那么执拗啦！瞧瞧我的外套，瞧瞧我的金发，瞧瞧我有多热爱食物、阳光、花朵，还有……精灵。”

 

索林能够说出最后那句话而没有尖叫无异于一项令人惊叹的神迹。尽管僵硬的微笑几乎最后变成苦相，而且索林的嗓音微微沙哑，仿佛在努力别让自己噎住。

 

“我无法相信他真的说了那话，”德瓦林震惊地眨眼，“就连我都不会愿意做那么绝！”

 

巴林叹气，“这不会有好结果。”

 

索林的胳膊现在竭力拽着木柄，二头肌上青筋爆出，比尔博的外套和衬衫的袖管现在因为肌肉鼓起而撕开。

 

“来嘛，马哈尔的锤子，”索林用自己所能使出最近似于乞求的语调说道，随着奇力和菲力持续的哄笑而一只眼皮抽搐，“你肯定能帮助你的小飞贼朋友。一等这不愉快的旅程结束，我会把你带到我的山里——我是说袋底洞！袋底洞！然后我会把你放在我的瓷器、我的花边桌布、我的储藏室、还有我的……我的……”

 

他妈的，那杂货店老板还在意他那个小房子里的什么东西来着？

 

“……我母亲的嫁妆洞一起，”索林虚弱地说完。

 

喝倒彩和爆笑的噪声接踵而至，此时此地索林领悟到一个人真的有可能死于难堪。

 

“我想你意思是‘嫁妆盒’，巴金斯先生，”欧力正色喊道，而诺力则弯下腰乐得直拍自己的膝盖。

 

彻底完结，索林打破自己可悲的伪装尝试，然后朝着自己挫败的根源怒吼着一连串凯萨德语的脏话和诅咒，接着嚷道锤子可以拿去给阿佐格和他的兽人老妈进行某种下流的活动。

 

纯粹出于巧合，锤子在那一刻倒向一边。

 

径直倒在索林脚上。

 

索林痛楚的尖叫响得足以吓坏比翁牧场里所有马匹和巨蜂。

 

“抱歉，那是什么？我肯定变聋了。你得再说大声点，陛下，”欧音举着听筒在一旁嘲讽地叫道。

 

从远处某个躲藏地，比翁、甘道夫和比尔博带着不同程度的愉悦心情目睹了事件全程。甘道夫只是平静地喷着烟，而比尔博则努力别让自己咯咯的笑声冒犯到索林和他的队员们，他两只手捂住嘴藏起笑声。而坏脾气的老比翁最终不得不笑起来，露出了犬牙。

 

“我不喜欢矮人，不过我得承认这很好笑，”变形人朝他的客人们坦白。

 

“你想移开视线，可你做不到，”比尔博附和道，而所有矮人正努力一起用力拉锤柄，希望能把它抬起来，好让索林把脚趾从金属柄头底下拔出来。

 

 

 

“……哦天哪，”比尔博只会说这句，他瞪大眼睛，心脏在胸口砰砰直跳。

 

“现在安全了？”菲力上气不接下气地问，推开滚落在身上正冒烟的烧焦木头。他万分庆幸在断裂的粗大树枝如雪崩般落下时自己能用身体挡住奇力。

 

“有人受重伤吗？”索林问道，尽管他的头脑和敬畏因为刚才被蒸发的东西而急速运转。谢天谢地，飞速环顾四周后他发现尽管有淤青、擦伤和晕头转向，所有矮人都毫发无伤。尽管他希望最后自己的耳鸣能停止……

 

“那可相当出人意料，”巴林承认，注视着周围尸横遍野一片焦炭他神情谨慎。尽管他吃不准烟雾和燃烧的灰烬的难闻气味是源于蜘蛛们烧焦的尸体还是地上长着的大树烧掉的树枝。

 

“那声音响得我都能听见！还不用听筒！”欧音忍不住敬畏地赞叹，他用一只脚推了推被电死的蜘蛛僵硬的尸体，那邪恶生物现在死得硬邦邦的只剩一个空壳。矮人大人随后用同样崇敬的目光看向比尔博。

 

“马哈儿的熔炉和恩赐保佑，那锤子可真是件威力巨大的武器！”欧音静静地低声说，凝视着那闪烁着白色电光的锤头。而他不是一个人；远征队其他人都瞪大双眼、松开下巴，小心翼翼地瞪着那宝物。

 

然而比尔博因为他的锤子造成那么大的破坏而惊恐万分。他呼吸过度，小声呜咽着，双手颤抖。他看起来像是要休克了。

 

索林压下想跑过去用双臂把哈比人紧紧搂住的冲动。他可不屑于做那种事……

 

令众人惊讶的是，德瓦林这时伸手安慰地捏捏比尔博的肩，表情温柔。

 

德瓦林的嘴在大胡子后边嘟哝，“你救了所有人的命，还杀了威胁我们的蜘蛛。假如你和马哈儿不出手的话有些人恐怕撑不过去。关注这一点，别去想你有多轻易地造成这样的破坏。”

 

比尔博眨眨眼，随后他颤巍巍地笑了笑，回捏了一下德瓦林的手。

 

不，索林没嫉妒。一丢丢也没有。

 

与此同时，毕佛抬起头困惑地打手势，“ _我本来以为我们不准烧木头。_ ”

 

“用木头生篝火和用受诅咒的闪电批中木头之间可是有巨大差别的好吧！”诺力迅速反驳，在几根被劈断烧焦的树桩边缘还莹莹闪着火光，曾连着的树干留下的汁液咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。

 

“好事是我们现在可以毫无困难地看到天空了，”欧力欣慰地说，看着头顶广阔的开口，不再有朦胧阴郁的暗影，凉风习习，太阳从万里无云的蓝天中出现。

 

这时巴林突然想起来，他警告说，“或许我们应该现在收拾一下走人。搞出那么大的动静，幽暗密林的精灵们很容易——”

 

突然传来一阵拉弓搭弦之声，一大堆箭头指着他们，把索林和其他队员惊得呆立当场。

 

“立刻到来，”巴林弱弱地说完。

 

莱格拉斯把箭瞄准比尔博·巴金斯，他立马将其视为最大的威胁，厉声喝道，“放下武器！”

 

索林立刻站到比尔博身前挡住精灵射箭的线路，虽然他不知道为啥会这样做，令身边其他矮人担心地喋喋不休。莱格拉斯假笑了一下。这矮人还真以为密林王子不会杀他？

 

“比尔博，做你该做的……”索林凶狠地低语道。听到这话，莱格拉斯准备松开弓弦，朝其他精灵们下令屠杀入侵者。

 

直到比尔博静静地把锤子头朝下放到地上，然后走上前越过索林，双手举起以示顺从。

 

索林感到自己的眼珠瞪得太用力，脑袋都涨大了，下巴因为极度的愤慨而收紧。除了血液在耳中的轰鸣他什么都听不见。

 

这是什么诡计吗？！

 

你在干嘛，笨蛋飞贼？！

 

把锤子捡起来！

 

打倒他们！

 

废了他们！

 

**让精灵们尝尝苦头，他妈的！**

**你在干嘛？！**

 

“我们请求贵国国王的接见，”比尔博用轻柔放松的语气宣布，“我们是寻求安全道路穿过密林的旅者。我们没有恶意，并且请求精灵们能否发发慈悲给我们这支挨饿的队伍提供些吃喝。如果你能帮助我的朋友们，我们将告知贵国国王我们此行的目的。”

 

索林脑袋里的嗡嗡声压倒了其他感官，然后他眼睛朝上翻过去。

 

哗啦！

 

“舅舅！”奇力惊道，瞧见索林朝后倒去，瘫在地上。

 

“他还好吗？没死吧？！嘿，放开我！”菲力大叫，还没来得及冲到索林身边，就被两个精灵粗暴地拖回来制住。

 

“不，我想——”

 

巴林顿了一下，又看了一眼以便确定不是幻觉，随后继续说。

 

“……我想索林是晕过去了，“巴林惊愕地说。

 

“现在他倒像个哈比人了，”朵力忍不住讥笑。

 

 

 

“我明白了……”瑟兰迪尔只说了这句，他狠狠地瞪着索林，后者正由两个精灵卫兵制住。比尔博站在矮人国王身边，而其余队员们（双手被绑在身前）带着强压住的怨恨和颤抖的期待旁观着。

 

“给我一个好的理由说服我为何不该将你们都投入地牢，直至你们有限的生命走到尽头，”幽暗密林的主人提问。

 

比尔博的眼睛畏惧地瞪大，而索林咆哮一声，朝比尔博丢去责备的恶毒目光。哈比人可没料到这出；他本以为可以和那领主讲道理，以为他就和爱隆大人一样和蔼可亲。

 

哦老天，而强大的魔锤还留在外面的荒地上。一等精灵们明白自己都搬不动它（尽管许多人都试了试），他们便匆忙丢下它，抓住远征队队员们之后强行押走，不想留在原地让蜘蛛们重新集结来攻击自己。

 

比尔博感到心脏紧张地怦怦直跳，他暗自祈祷锤子会突然自己过来。

 

拜托……

 

不过那是不可能的。锤子没有感知力，哪怕它来自星辰上的梵拉。

 

哦看在雅梵娜的份上，这次下场可能会很糟糕。不过，比尔博还是试图圆滑地唤起瑟兰迪尔的良知。

 

“因为那是该做的事，因为矮人们需要家园，他们有权夺回自己生来拥有的东西，和祖先们自古传下来的地方！因为就连甘道夫和瑞文戴尔的精灵们都赞同现在是时候让索林继承王位！因为天神奥力用他的锤子祝福了索林和他的矮人们！这绝对是索林需要完成他在孤山的使命的征兆！”

 

“所以你要求……”瑟兰迪尔吸了口气，朝索林投去蔑视的目光。

 

**轰！**

 

一大片惊讶的叫喊声后，索林和其他队员们的下巴当天第二次掉了下来。

 

马哈儿威力无比的锤子，美丽强大闪光的魔力石头武器，极速划空而来，像一支利箭直直地飞向比尔博·巴金斯。

 

吃惊又突然对冲过来的东西有些害怕的比尔博尖叫一声，然后伸出双臂，最后单手接住锤子然后双手抓牢，动作流畅犹如身经百战的士兵。

 

几个精灵卫兵立刻射箭攻击，但索林还没来得及大喊警告，奥力的武器召唤出一个隐形的魔法屏障，轻松地挡住了箭。这引起了不少惊讶的吸气，密林那方的人盯着哈比人仿佛他就是索伦本人，同时瑟兰迪尔眯起了双眼。

 

他能感应到某种气息，某种轻微的不属于这个世界的气场。

 

一个密林的卫兵气喘吁吁地奔进王宫大殿，用恍惚而难以置信的语气报告道，“陛下！前门！宫殿大门被彻底破坏！就一下！”

 

“哦我的天……”欧力伸长脖子越过肩膀张望，“我能从这里一眼看到门上的洞。”

 

“是门的残骸，”奇力纠正道，扭曲的木头和金属碎片散落一地，从铰链上脱落变形断裂，彻底失去了效用。

 

比尔博对那些注视极其尴尬不安，他恭谦地举起锤子回答道，“呃……其实，是奥力的锤子要求？”

 

“那不是寻常的锤子……”陶瑞尔第一次目睹了它的威力，敬畏地轻声说道。好吧，尽管听起来疯得反常，她倒忍不住相信起半身人来。

 

瑟兰迪尔对审讯没按照计划进行非常受挫，他警惕地看向索林，后者正试图摆脱按住自己肩膀和缚住的双手的卫兵们。

 

“这令你烦心，是吧？”精灵国王冷笑着从王座上优雅起身，“你没被你们全知全能、总是对自己从石头里出身的孩子们仁慈慷慨的奥力选中？”

 

“呃……陛下，请你——？”比尔博试图插嘴，但瑟兰迪尔没理他，正满意地欣赏着索林脸上愤怒妒忌的红晕。他像只心满意足的猫一样一边打着呼噜一边悠闲地踱步，继续说道。

 

“我只能想象出你的自尊会受到什么打击，在你意识到曾经作为高贵的王子以及未来山下国王的自己，不仅沦为乞丐和铁匠，还得吞下你敬爱的奥力都认为你不适合承认他法力的现实。他反而选择了来自绿草萋萋的夏尔的温和半身人。”

 

“陛下，请你别刺激他了，”比尔博求道，他现在对索林慢慢变青的脸有点担心。

 

“会不会是因为半身人运气好？”瑟兰迪尔慢吞吞地说着，眼神冰冷，洋洋自得地凑近挣扎着低声骂着矮人语脏话的索林，“又或许你的梵拉这样做，所以一旦你杀掉史矛革，他便能确保另一条恶龙不会像你发疯的祖父那样占据它的位置？”

 

尽管被绑住双手，奇力和菲力还是作势扑向瑟兰迪尔，准备把他绊倒在地捍卫他们的舅舅。但看着他俩的精灵们将两人按在地上，头和身体极其痛苦地压着大理石。其他出离愤怒的矮人们开始大吼大叫，组成让人心烦意乱的声浪，以此同时比尔博羞怯地尝试让事态平静。

 

“哦真是的，陛下！这没必要！索林是个伟大的矮人——！”

 

精灵王充耳不闻继续补刀，索林正被迫跪在地上，咬牙切齿。瑟兰迪尔此时显露出十足施虐的愉快，他朗声说道，“你清楚这远非不可能，都灵之子索林。你那么努力试图证明作为受敬仰的统治者的威严和价值，在只有微薄的财产和残羹剩饭的情况下照看着你流离失所的臣民。你那么努力向那些陷入包围的矮人们显示勇气、奉献和荣誉。为了什么呢？为了目睹一个哈比人成了你的守护神，你的第一勇士？进一步提醒你奥力依然认为你卑鄙无用，因为他不相信你能克制家族遗传的病态？”

 

“够了！”比尔博这下为自己的友人义愤填膺。

 

“滚回猪圈去，你——！”菲力的辱骂没说完，因为其他矮人现在开始围攻瑟兰迪尔，大喊着各种脏话、恐吓还有凯撒德语，结果只是同样被密林精灵们按下跪倒。莱格拉斯在坏笑，显然乐到了。陶瑞尔似乎持保留态度，但她对自己王子的不得体给了对方一个眼刀。

 

“一旦你夺回孤山你会先牺牲谁？”精灵王懒洋洋地说，“一旦你杀了那怪兽，然后看见所有你人民们留下的财富和稀世珍宝之后？你会不会背弃奥力，忘了他，而去膜拜你的黄金？你会不会从背后捅你的哈比人朋友一刀，一等你不再需要他，想要消除半身人夺去你的孤山的可能威胁？也许当龙病让你相信伊鲁勃的战利品更为重要宝贵后，你的队友们也会被解决掉，他们的忠诚和兄弟情谊不名一文？我甚至相信你的至亲，我面前的两位王子，会被视作篡位者，贪婪奸诈就像你的父亲和祖父。而且就连家人的爱都无法胜过你对阿肯宝石的爱，你们在血管中流淌着的相同血脉都不值一提，终有一天你会恐惧到在你外甥们的睡梦中划开他们的喉咙。”

 

“真是够了，陛下！”比尔博耐心耗尽猛地大喊。

 

不幸的是，比尔博没意识到手里的锤子会感知到哈比人持锤者的情绪，根据他的怒火做出相应的行动。

 

密林王宫大殿里所有的喧哗呐喊戛然而止，因为马哈儿宝物的金石锤头危险地裂开，突然一道闪电和一声炸雷从头顶降临下来……

 

 

 

“对不起！对不起！对不起！我不是故意的！很抱歉！那是意外！”比尔博第无数次胡乱说道。

 

“你和你的矮人蛮夷们没在接下去的几百年里烂在我们地牢简直走大运了！还有不许再傻笑！”莱格拉斯气急败坏朝哄笑的矮人们嚷出最后一句话，他与陶瑞尔正护送他们经由安全通路离开密林。

 

很明显这平日不苟言笑的精灵现在对他父亲的遭遇气愤不已。陶瑞尔不得不承认自己这辈子从未见到莱格纳斯那么情绪激动。

 

矮人们毫不理睬精灵王子，他们一边走一边继续欢快地叽叽喳喳，高兴地回忆着发生的事。索林没有哈哈大笑，不过他的双眼闪闪发亮，脸上挂着最不符合他性情的愉悦微笑。实际上，巴林能公正地说自己从未见过索林比此刻更高兴的了。

 

比尔博努力安抚莱格拉斯的怨恨，他接下去说，“我很抱歉！我没打算召唤闪电的！请相信我不是故意的！”

 

精灵卫队长陶瑞尔屈尊纡贵地朝比尔博瞪了一眼，她冷冰冰地说道，“我确信就连最愚笨的精灵都能猜到这点，鉴于当时你脸上的恐慌，还有你像个笨蛋小动物一样团团转，乞求锤子收回法力的样子。”

 

“假如连最笨的精灵都看得出来，那为何还派你俩来护送我们？”德瓦林冷笑道，改变了一下提麻袋的姿势，那袋子现在装满了干果和补给。

 

“真倒霉被抽中给你们擦屁股当保姆，”莱格拉斯嘀咕，随后朝远征队大叫，“我说了不许笑，你们这帮满嘴脏话的矮人！”

 

这时陶瑞尔尖利地吸了口气，“就算你们有梵拉魔力加持的武器，也需要有人确保你们这群矮人不会在这场重夺孤山的愚蠢征途上再次制造出一场灾难。”

 

“翻译：你们的国王想让我们尽快离开他的领地和头发，并且想让你俩确保我们被史矛革干掉，”诺力嘲笑道。陶瑞尔因矮人小偷的粗俗而狠狠瞪了他一眼。

 

“我着实庆幸的一件事是这帮人里是半身人拿着奥力的锤子，因为和其余这些迷恋黄金的疯子不同，他实际上是最不可能把这屠龙的困局变成闹剧和灾难了。我刚怎么跟你们说的？！”

 

莱格拉斯对矮人们不停喧闹几乎要笑到呛住忍无可忍了。他恨不得射倒一个……

 

“这一路风里来雨里去，吃不饱穿不暖，还差点被食人妖和哥布林吃掉，但能看到那操树狂国王脸上的表情绝对值回票价啦！”葛罗音笑道。

 

“我会把那暴怒的表情好好珍藏许多年的！”欧力咯咯直笑，已经开始想象瑟兰迪尔表情的每个细节，这样他之后可以画到素描本上。

 

庞伯边大笑边打嗝，“太有趣了，看到密林国王红着脸上蹿下跳地尖叫，就像发脾气的矮人小孩一样，是吧？”

 

“我本以为他上蹿下跳是因为长袍着火了？”朵力露齿微笑。

 

“唔，没错，不过操树狂上蹿下跳还因为他漂亮的王冠也烧起来啦，”波佛偷笑。

 

“还有好大一块王宫大殿，”德瓦林嘲讽道。

 

“要我说的话，马哈儿还改进了装潢呢！”菲力欢呼道，这又引发了另一轮欢呼。莱格拉斯立刻伸手去拿背后的宝剑，不过比尔博·巴金斯警惕地马上走上前，恳求安抚地举起双手。

 

“拜托，莱格拉斯王子，让我们就离开这片林子吧。我们越快走出密林，每个人越高兴。对精灵和矮人们都是。而且我已经承诺从我那份财宝里拿出三箱宝石来赔偿密林的损失了！”比尔博婉转地恳求。

 

唯一阻止金发精灵不把比尔博一起击倒的东西便是绑在比尔博腰带上的魔锤。

 

“要我说，三箱宝石来赔偿我父王宫殿顶上的大洞实在是太便宜你们了，”莱格拉斯咆哮。

 

“好吧。那么或许那个洞可以和瑟兰迪尔脑袋上的大洞作伴，”巴林面无表情流利地回嘴道。莱格拉斯眯起了眼睛。

 

陶瑞尔这时温和地打破了剑拔弩张的气氛。

 

“殿下，我们在浪费时间。我们还得走好大一段路呢。”

 

莱格拉斯猛烈吸气，鼻孔比雪花膏还要白，嘴唇抿成不悦的直线。随后他瞪着哈比人。

 

“记着：整场混乱我全怪你，”莱格拉斯嗓音像纯粹的冰块般冷酷地宣布，然后他转身气呼呼地大步走开。

 

比尔博感觉心沉了下去；很可能他永远不会就王宫大殿的事故得到原谅。

 

“比尔博……”一个低沉的声音在他身后响起。

 

比尔博大大咽了一下，转向索林，他等着一场说教责备，痛骂他如何危害到这次任务，他是怎样一个彻头彻尾没用的笨蛋，他是怎样一个没骨气的懦夫去和敌人讨价还价，马哈儿是怎样错误地选择了他，一个来自夏尔的文雅哈比人，去拥有他的锤子。

 

然而，令比尔博吃惊的是，索林看上去犹豫又害羞，还……他在脸红吗？

 

“我……那个……我很感激……”索林语无伦次。

 

比尔博眨着眼，而索林声音变轻，带来好几秒钟尴尬的沉默。

 

等等，索林是想说——？

 

这时矮人国王深吸一口气，随后大步走上前，一只温暖的手捧住比尔博的脸庞，然后吻了哈比人。吻在嘴上。

 

比尔博吓了一跳什么反应都做不了，随后他想起索林的嘴是多么温热，而比尔博又是多想依偎着索林暖和的身体。

 

在几秒钟的时间里，索林和比尔博所能做的只是享受两人贴近的时刻。实际上索林对比尔博就像自己一样渴望而惊讶。

 

这时诺力让人恼火地喊出声，“付钱！我赢了！”

 

好几声嘟嘟囔囔后，菲力、欧音、葛罗音和德瓦林朝矮人窃贼抛去钱袋。德瓦林恶毒地瞥向诺力同时嘀咕，“希望你被它闷死。”

 

“抱歉，你的钱叮叮当当声音太响我听不到，”诺力一边摇晃着他的奖金一边虚伪地说。

 

波佛脸色煞白，就像被扇了一巴掌一般沮丧。尽管他说不清究竟是因为索林吻了比尔博还是因为一吻结束后比尔博脸上突然浮现出全然幸福喜悦的笑容……

 

比尔博兴奋不已，急切地想要谈谈那个吻的意义，还有索林是否真的有同样的感觉。可让他略微失望的是，索林咳嗽了一下，目光转向地面，仿佛很难为情。矮人国王随即低声含糊地说，“做得好。”

 

说完索林便匆匆从比尔博身旁走过，焦躁地走到前头去，许多双眼睛兴味盎然地看着他（莱格拉斯的眼神是蔑视）。巴林翻着白眼轻声说，“马哈儿啊，帮帮我。”

 

波佛没有对上其他人的眼睛（即便是努力安慰他的毕佛），他愁眉苦脸地跟着其他人走着，希望比尔博不会发现自己有多心碎。比尔博没留意，虽然他呆立在原地，眼睁睁看着索林离他远去。不过比尔博还是碰碰嘴唇，感受着一丝敬畏和抚慰心灵的平静。

 

“走吧，如果我们要在日落前到达长湖镇就得抓紧了，”陶瑞尔说道，她拉着他肩膀，打断了他的思绪。

 

“你觉得瑟兰迪尔国王最终会原谅我吗？”比尔博一边小跑一边担心地问，希望不会完全失去补救的可能。

 

陶瑞尔犹豫了一下，随后她转移话题道，“或许等吾王的头发和眉毛长回来的时候……”


	3. 托尔是个巨人

“喂，莱格拉斯和陶瑞尔。你俩能让我问个问题吗？”

 

“你已经问掉了，矮人，”莱格拉斯呛回去，他正站在渡船右侧船首，屁股靠着船沿。在巴德渡船的甲板上，远征队好几个成员正漫无目的地乱晃悠、嘟嘟囔囔或是小声交头接耳，同时警惕地盯着那船主。好吧，除了比尔博和索林。哈比人实际上正和巴德热络亲切地闲聊（后者正控制着船舵），就像大部分人一样，那人类面对比尔博的友善放松下来。事实上巴德在微笑。

 

然而索林可没在笑。实际上他瞪视着正逗得哈比人咯咯直笑的船夫，似乎要把每一分念力注入自己激动的目光中。

 

随着奇力、菲力和莱格拉斯又开始新一轮嘴仗，陶瑞尔翻了个白眼。

 

她是不是中了啥咒语要一辈子当和事佬？

 

她是密林守卫队长，不是光荣的儿童保姆。

 

“你有什么问题，奇力王子？”她大声并且相当不耐烦地提问，声音盖过眼下的拌嘴好让他们听见。黑发矮人眨眨眼然后大声说（莱格拉斯愤愤不平地咬住舌头）。

 

“当比尔博意外地把闪电召唤到操树——呃，我是说，瑟兰迪尔国王的大殿时，瑟兰迪尔国王的脸突然显现出一条之前没有的严重伤疤。”

 

没必要否认：在瑟兰迪尔发怒失态时，面部变化每个人都能看见，包括矮人和精灵。许多密林守卫之前从没怀疑过他们的国王对自己的样貌使用了幻视魔法，他们带着厌恶和彻底的恐惧目睹了整个场面。

 

“是。”

 

“那看起来是个非常严重的烧伤，”奇力略略迟疑地揣测。

 

“你的问题，矮人？”陶瑞尔几乎是厉声发问。

 

“是因为龙导致的吗？”于是奇力问。

 

尴尬的沉默，莱格拉斯和陶瑞尔眨巴着眼瞪着奇力。菲力瑟缩了一下，一只手揉着后颈。他弟弟选择展示真正智商的时机啊。

 

莱格拉斯以为奇力是要嘲笑这种旧日创伤，于是愤怒地嚷回去，“我看不出这和你有什么关系，矮人！你觉得这么痛苦的伤痕很好笑？！要我说的话，这正证明了父亲拒绝给你们的征途提供帮助是正确的，而且解释了为何几十年前史矛革袭击孤山时他没有协助战斗！要求我父亲为了你们这些贪婪之徒冒生命危险去面对过去的恶魔已经远远不止是自私了！连米斯兰达都站在你们那边而不是我们的，这绝对令我恶心！起码你的家人毫发无伤！起码你舅舅没有受到重伤！”

 

这时菲力语调平平地说话了。

 

“外表看起来没有。”

 

又是一阵紧张的寂静。船上每个人都不自在地紧盯着整个场面，包括比尔博和巴德。另一方面，索林还在用自己的白眼努力让巴德着火。

 

莱格莱斯皱起眉哼了一声，不过他转过身没再说什么。然而陶瑞尔眨眨眼似乎有些不确定。

 

不过，远征队每个人都没漏掉女精灵在之后的一路上努力表现礼貌，甚至对欧力、欧音、比尔博、菲力和奇力以谨慎但坦率的态度交谈。

 

 

 

“你把我当傻瓜吗？”长湖镇镇长用恶心的语调慢吞吞地说，像一只讨厌的母猪那样笨重地瘫坐在王座上。远征队和精灵们都没回答，考虑到从两翼包围着他们的守卫数量，长矛、弓箭竖起直直瞄准他们。

 

跟他们在一起的巴德生气地反驳，“大人，你不知道自己在干嘛！这些只是——！”

 

“从伊瑞隆德来的普通旅人？”肥硕的镇长一边擤着鼻涕一边讽刺地拉长语调问，“我或许又胆小又懒惰又堕落。我或许又迟钝又贪婪又懈怠。我或许投机取巧、忽视我的村民们、甚至毫不内疚地唯利是图。不过我不是笨蛋也不是白痴。”

 

“真遗憾，你本可以骗过我的……”诺力用凯萨德语嘟哝，赢得欧力朝他身侧的一肘子。守卫们尽管不明白这陌生的语言，他们还是轻易从语调猜出来，然后显出更加蓄势待发的姿势。镇长从座位前面木桌上摆放的一大盘美味佳肴里轻松地拿起一只金杯喝了点葡萄酒，他下令时的姿势没有泄露一点端倪。

 

“索林·橡木盾，索恩国王和索尔国王的后裔……让你和你的同伴们放下武器。”

 

巴德眨着眼。尽管他能猜出矮人们（和精灵们）对他们的旅行目的没说真话，可他绝对没想到这个。而且巴德更吃惊于长湖镇长能那么快摸清旅者们的底细。

 

这时巴德再次猜测很可能和那马屁精阿尔弗瑞德常年得意洋洋的表情有关（他一直得意地像个疯狂的孔雀那样）。

 

从索林脸上的表情判断，他好像准备不管那些卫兵们冲上去战斗。从他们身体的紧绷程度和各自的步法来看，德瓦林、菲力、奇力和诺力完全支持索林。巴林极其希望这事不要以流血收场，他试图走外交途径。

 

“等等！”白须矮人呼喊，“我们肯定能达成协议！只要让我们通过长湖镇，而你就再也不用在你漂亮的镇子上看到我们了！没必要让任何人冒生命危险！”

 

“然后让自寻死路的你们这帮人进入孤山弄醒史矛革？”镇长慢慢说。

 

巴林和其他人吃惊地眨眼。这种情形下没必要否认了。那胖子十分满意，从满桌的食物中挑出一只熟透的苹果懒洋洋地啃起来。

 

“我的情报网知悉了名叫阿佐格的白色半兽人正在追捕都灵家族最后的继承人，以及最近一次报告说他正躲在幽暗密林。你们由精灵王国的王子和守卫队长陪伴。如果只是矮人平民他们不会护送你们到离王国那么远的地方，只可能是王室成员那样的大人物。长湖镇是密林与孤山间唯一的据点可以让一群挣扎求生的流亡者有希望安全地躲起来，并且找到食物和住所。每个地下犯罪团伙都能轻易猜出索林·橡木盾寄望解放伊鲁勃，从在最近六十年里一直在沉睡的恶龙手里重夺孤山。这是最符合逻辑的一步棋。然后，瞧啊，在阿佐格给中土每个赏金猎人悬赏后，那么快就有一群与精灵们同行的矮人试图买通穿过长湖镇的道路。”

 

“我原以为每个去过长湖镇的使者都回报说镇长不过是个懒惰的胆小鬼加醉汉，”莱格拉斯用辛达林语对陶瑞尔嘶嘶地说。

 

“显然，他非常善于伪装为笨蛋，”陶瑞尔轻声说。长湖镇长这时两眼放光慢吞吞说道。

 

“而阿佐格和他的团伙保证任何协助藏匿都灵后裔的人会有严重的后果。不过与此相反，他还对任何把索林·橡木盾和他的队伍交给他的人给予赏金。我得说，是笔相当可观的赏金。”

 

“而穷人一个字儿都看不到！”巴德怒火冲天地咆哮。几个听到这话的守卫脸上露出几分保留的犹豫神色；巴德的指责十分正确，他们许多人家都在忍饥挨饿。

 

“我们能付你们钱。我们也有金子，一整座山的金子，”菲力试图解释。

 

“前提是你们能不激怒或不吵醒史矛革从孤山拿走黄金，这点我极其怀疑。这样做不仅会有让暴怒的龙来毁灭长湖镇的高度风险，而且一群流浪汉组成的乌合之众打败并杀死一个曾用不到一天时间就扫平索尔国王军队的祸害是根本不可能的。其他矮人部族和王国支持你们就证明连你们的亲族都认为这趟不会成功。所以请原谅我不愿冒险帮助你们的征途，或是协助你们摆脱阿佐格。

 

莱格拉斯终于坏笑着幽幽朝索林和矮人们嘲讽道，“瞧见了没？”

 

“新方案：我们用莱格拉斯王子的身体作为盾牌挡住飞来的弩箭……”德瓦林嘟囔道，朝密林王子投去恶毒的目光。莱格拉斯的反应同样刻薄。

 

“我确信那个叫庞伯的胖子能当个比我远远有效的人肉盾牌。尽管就我的喜好来说矮了点。”

 

毕佛和波佛看起来气得足以动手把莱格拉斯丢出房顶，而庞伯被冒犯到了正气哼哼的。这时镇长用更凶恶的口气重复自己的命令。

 

“我说了放下武器，矮人们。除非你们愿意让你们同伴们冒着被弓箭射伤射死的危险，只要一点点挑衅我的士兵们就会射箭……”

 

索林无能为力，但看到自己的亲友们处于危险，他把兽咬剑丢到身前几尺之外的地上，远征队其他成员也跟着行动，刀剑和其他各种武器叮叮当当逐渐在地上堆起（尽管菲力依然偷偷在上衣里藏了几把匕首）。随后镇长警惕地看向巴德、莱格拉斯和陶瑞尔。

 

“巴德，精灵们。你们仨也一样。”

 

莱格拉斯鄙视地瞪着镇长，而巴德厌恶地把弓箭丢到地板上。密林王子冷酷地说，“长湖镇长，你似乎搞错了。我向你保证我的族人们对你准备杀掉某个或全部矮人的决定毫无意见……”

 

这时莱格拉斯自以为是的抨击逐渐小声，因为陶瑞尔把自己的弓箭和一对短剑丢到了守卫们面前那堆武器上。女精灵竭力不去看她王子脸上受背叛的表情，或是索林脸上勉强的敬意（以及来自奇力的微笑）。她默默无言面无表情，目光紧盯着地面。

 

阿尔弗雷德这时用鼻音宣布（或更像是哀鸣），“我想镇长大人告诉过你让你放下武器。”

 

每个人都注视着哈比人，而比尔博只是放松消极地站在那儿，奥力的伟大锤子还挂在腰带上。这时比尔博用无辜而近似于无赖的语气说话了，“哦老天！可我只是听从镇长大人的命令呀。他让矮人、精灵和巴德交出武器。可我既不是矮人、也不是精灵、或者是巴德……任何笨蛋都看得出来。”

 

不少矮人察觉到了这番话暗藏的侮辱，然后微笑起来。陶瑞尔好笑地挑起一边眉毛，折服于比尔博的机智。超重的镇长眯起眼睛，与此同时被冒犯的阿尔弗雷德气急败坏地语无伦次。

 

“这片土地上已经多年未见你的种族了，”镇长描述道，“你是个哈比人，绿色平原上的温和半身人。”

 

“我不是什么东西的一半，”比尔博道，保持语调轻快（尽管他对这羞辱皱起眉）。

 

阿尔弗雷德坏笑地嘲讽道，“当然不是一半。更像是四分之一。”

 

那仆人对自己的玩笑发出像猪一样吃吃地高声笑起来，实际上好几个守卫残忍地窃笑起来。索林气得脸红彤彤的，准备冲上去撂倒阿尔弗雷德，然后因为对方这样侮辱他的比尔博而把他扁成一团血泥，只是因为德瓦林和朵力拉住国王的胳膊才没让他把这想法付诸行动。

 

镇长眯起眼，随后在木头王座上朝前探身，用最屈尊降贵的态度说。

 

“让我说说清楚，以便像你这样愚蠢的半身人都能轻易理解其简单含义：放。下。锤。子。”

 

这时比尔博微笑起来。

 

“如果你坚持的话，”比尔博说着坚决地把那强力的物件猛地砸到镇长面前的木桌上……

 

 

 

公平点说，比尔博本意只是用锤子砸烂那张餐桌而已。

 

他没打算用锤子的冲击波把镇长的整座房子一劈为二，直达中心，并且导致木质宅邸沉到房子下面的水里。

 

“你非得 **总是** 毁灭偶然碰见的每一个屋子吗？”莱格拉斯朝苦闷的比尔博吼道，而地板和支撑大宅的柱子塌陷了，导致人们发现自己落到及膝深的浑水中并且在迅速下沉。

 

“ **哦闭嘴！** ”索林的队伍异口同声。

 

不过谢天谢地，每个矮人、精灵和人类都成功逃脱然后从正在下沉的房子里游出去（带着他们的武器），而看到比尔博的锤子所能做出的事情足以说服胆小的镇长同意把长湖镇的帮助和祝福带去伊鲁勃（只要矮人们对本次损害提供资金弥补，以及镇长闭嘴不向阿佐格告密他们的行踪）。

 

 

 

“ **受死吧小偷！** ”史矛革咆哮，他向后仰头喷出一大波龙火，径直朝向站在葛罗音和毕佛前面保护的比尔博，后者正双手握住魔锤试图护住他们。

 

“ **不！** ”波佛、庞伯和欧音惊骇地尖叫，什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着他们的亲人恐怖地死去。陶瑞尔和莱格拉斯不停地朝史矛革的弱点射箭，希望在恶龙攻击前杀死他，但他们的木剑太脆弱无法穿透坚硬的外皮（即便失去鳞片）。因此，箭矢只是被反弹出去。索林感到心裂得粉碎，心脏和胸口的紧绷几乎令他窒息，他大吼道。

 

**“比尔博！”**

 

值得赞赏的是，毕佛和葛罗音像真正的战士那样举着长矛和斧子勇敢地迎接大火。然而比尔博不愿意让任何伙伴丧命，他把锤子举在身前，然后令史矛革和远征队惊叹的是，得益于护住他们的魔法，火焰分开绕过他们改道了。

 

实际上，奥力之锤的保护十分有效，毕佛和葛罗音连根毛都没烧到，两个敦实的矮人甚至都没感到热气，他们愣愣地盯着在一段安全距离外环绕他们的火焰。恶龙持续攻击了一分钟，但让所有人震惊和高兴的是，龙火没有碰到那三个人。

 

史矛革的眼睛惊愕地瞪大，而炙热的赤红龙火渐渐平息。

 

“不可能……”龙呼哧呼哧地说。

 

比尔博瞅准机会（雅梵娜在上，他不确定自己当时在想什么）后仰然后拼尽全力把锤子朝史矛革的脑袋掷去。金属锤头像最明亮的星星那样闪着光，坚定迅速地直直朝史矛革飞去。

 

恶龙猛地把脖子歪到右边，被哈比人武器如此神速只离他的脑壳偏了几尺差点打中他而吓了一大跳，随后锤子像闪电稳稳地从旁边飞过。火龙恶毒地微笑，瞧准瞪大眼睛筋疲力尽的哈比人现在手无寸铁。

 

“你没打中，幸运儿，”史矛革冷笑。他的注意力全集中在比尔博身上，没看见锤子突然转向，直接冲向史矛革的后脑勺……

 

 

 

“……这就是宝藏厅里那个深坑的由来，”欧力说完了，这年迈的矮人用一根枯瘦的手指颤巍巍地指向地上某个巨大龟裂的凹陷，一块在成堆成堆的金银珠宝间的灰色岩石区域。所有的小矮人和来自河谷镇的人类小孩一边回忆着书记员的故事一边吸气并且发出惊叹敬畏的哇哦。

 

“锤子搞出了那个，老欧力？就一下？”一个小孩问道。

 

“我觉得太神奇了，过了这么多年他们还没把血迹清除干净……”

 

“那锤子肯定是天神的武器！”

 

“我的天！谁会想到龙的脑袋砸进地里会造成那么大的破坏？瞧，我能看到龙的牙齿还嵌在地里呢！“

 

“等等，这就是为什么每幅描绘史矛革被杀掉的画里它脸上都是一副吃惊得目瞪口呆的表情？”小德瓦力问，他留着和他另一个曾爷爷年轻时一模一样的莫西干发型。欧力吻了吻他曾孙子的头，咯咯笑道。

 

“史矛革没料到，”欧力微笑着解释。

 

“老欧力，谣言是真的吗，说索林国王被哈比人的勇敢和勇气迷得神魂颠倒，于是他立刻在龙的尸体上占有了他？”一个小女孩问。

 

“我无法确认或是否认，”长满皱纹的矮人熟练圆滑地说道，随后他改变话题，“来吧孩子们，上午茶时间到。我都能闻到空气中薯片和烤奶酪的香味了……”

 

 

 

**“你！你这个该死的哈比人！你这个缩小版的强盗！”**

 

不消说，整件因为山之心引起的灾难可以也的确转向了最糟的结果。比尔博成了主要目标，索林愤怒地卡住比尔博的喉咙，决心要拧断他的脖子。

 

“比尔博！”波佛大喊，试图带着鹤嘴锄冲上前阻止，但一如既往对索林忠心耿耿的德瓦林熟练流畅地用Keeper的斧柄重击了一下对方的小腿放倒了矿工。波佛摊倒在地，毕佛和诺力立刻过去按住了他。毕佛带着罕见的恐惧表情疯狂摇头，而诺力要更直接。

 

“别，”诺力急切地嘘道，“他会把你们俩都杀了，你这白痴！”

 

波佛没有放弃，在重压下继续挣扎，同时怒吼道，“ **索林，住手！** ”

 

德瓦林只是单手捂住矿工的嘴让波佛噤声。波佛什么都做不了，只能惊骇地呜咽，而涨红脸的索林正用双手抓紧掐住比尔博的喉咙，然后把飞贼悬空在城墙上方。欧力、菲力和奇力哀求着企图冲上去，但怒不可遏的索林一个眼神便让他们在中途僵住了。

 

与此同时，在很下面的地面上，莱格拉斯正站在面无表情的瑟兰迪尔和被吓坏的巴德身旁，他拉开弓，正瞄准索林的头。惊呆的陶瑞尔在他旁边。

 

“殿下，住手。你会伤到索林·橡木盾和比尔博·巴金斯两个人的，”她低声说，轻柔但坚定的手放在王子的胳膊上。

 

“我能射中的，”莱格拉斯咕哝，一点也不懊悔。而且假如哈比人确实摔死了，那就没人可以拿起奥力之锤在将来造成威胁了……

 

“别！求你！”陶瑞尔急切地嘶嘶道，加大手上的力气。莱格拉斯又惊又怒感到遭受了背叛，他眯起双眼。

 

“你不是我的长官，队长，”莱格拉斯道，冷冷地强调最后一个词。

 

“而他们也不是我们的敌人，”陶瑞尔最后冷酷而愤怒地说，站到莱格拉斯的箭前面。

 

莱格拉斯吃惊地拧起眉头。

 

几秒钟的僵持后，莱格拉斯放下弓箭，不过蓝眼睛冷得像寒冰。

 

“看来哈比人不是这群人里唯一的叛徒，”密林王子朗声道，“这是撤销你守卫队长职务的公平理由。等这事结束后你将被降级。”

 

莱格拉斯搞不明白为何他想要陶瑞尔和他一样受伤；莱格拉斯从那番话里肯定得不到一点满足。

 

值得赞赏的是，陶瑞尔高昂着头，表情平静。

 

同时，在甘道夫要求放下飞贼的坚持下，被彻底羞辱的索林把比尔博往回一挥回到城墙平台的坚硬地面上，粗暴的动作令哈比人重重地侧身肩膀着地。索林双眼瞪大充血，唾沫从嘴角溢出。他被沸腾的怒意完全占据，以至于每个人（城墙上和城墙下）都能听见他对恭顺的比尔博·巴金斯的怒吼。

 

**“滚出我的视线，你这叛徒！你这鼠辈！你被驱逐了，再也不是都灵家族或是伊鲁勃可靠的朋友！下去找你的朋友们，不然我会割开你满口谎言的喉咙然后亲手把你丢给该死的无视！还有别操心马哈尔的锤子！它会留在这里，作为你放弃我们创造者的恩赐而自愿在背后暗算我的证据和惩罚！假如你胆敢再次召唤它回到你手里，我将率领所有矮人去夏尔，杀掉每一个该死的哈比人，然后把整座村子烧成平地！”**

 

比尔博瞪大了眼睛啜泣着，远征队其他成员惊骇于索林如此轻言将种族屠杀作为报复。索林现在对自己终于刺激到比尔博非常满意，他冷笑着进一步用话语补刀。

 

矮人国王咆哮，“那就对了。哭吧，你这恶心的半身人。哭吧，想想这仅仅及得上你用谎言和背叛给我带来的痛苦失望的一小部分。我们信任过我。我信任过你！我之前总算确信马哈尔把你交给你，作为恩赐，作为朋友，作为……你这胆小鬼。因此出于公正，我将留下马哈尔的锤子作为你归还我与生俱来权利的补偿。我将留下这圣物，这样它就再也不会因一个哈比人婊子生下的邪恶有罪小畜生的恶行而玷污蒙羞。我或许无法使用锤子，但我会确保你也永远都不可以，不然我会让你看着我一个接一个地杀死你在淳朴宝贵的夏尔的每一个亲朋好友。而且我会大笑着做这件事。你现在满意了吗，你这半兽人的崽子？你高兴了吗，你这食人妖的后代？！知道你用阿佐格都没办到的方式伤害了我感觉如何？知道你伤害了我们，愚弄了我得到的遗产、我的生活、我的家族感觉如何？知道你令我心碎、然后失去你如此珍视、就像我珍视宝贵的山之心一样的来自梵拉的珍贵武器，感觉如何？！ **知道你失去了一件你在乎的东西的感觉怎么样？！** ”

 

索林迷失在暴怒中，都没意识到自己的双手按进比尔博肩膀，令他痛苦，几乎捏碎了骨头。他没意识到自己把比尔博重重推到墙上，困住哈比人，几乎把他压进墙里。

 

比尔博看起来破碎了，脸颊上闪着泪痕，呼应着索林胡子上因为怒意而滴落的泪水。

 

“……我从没在乎过锤子，”比尔博轻声哽咽。

 

说完那话，他浑浑噩噩地离开了城墙，用绳子放下一只水桶。

 

索林成功地说服了自己，正戳着自己五脏六腑徘徊不去的那种紧绷的寒意是源于盛怒。

 

毕佛、德瓦林和诺力松开手，波佛双手掩面开始哭泣。

 

 

 

“你在哭吗，舅舅？”

 

“我没哭……”索林从俯瞰宝藏的位置上咆哮。真奇怪，在火把下熠熠生辉的金银珠宝再也不像过去那样令他平静安慰。

 

一阵紧张的沉默，随后德瓦林有些无礼地问。

 

“你在生闷气吗？”

 

“……是的。”

 

 

 

“如果你想伤害舅舅，得先过我们这关！”奇力拼命高声叫嚷足以让对方听见，他的声音盖过尖叫声、兵刃相接的锵锵声和争吵声，他们正身处混乱惨烈的五军之战中。

 

假如奇力活下来我不会掐死他，假如奇力活下来我不会掐死他，假如奇力活下来我不会掐死他……

 

索林没有把脑子里的这些想法说出来，他转而用滴着血的嘴虚弱地嘶声道，“不……奇力……”

 

身侧和胸口被深深戳了好几刀正在流血的索林疲惫无助地看着他两个外甥，奇力和菲力，都灵王室的狼和狮子，拔出剑挡在他们倒下的舅舅和苍白半兽人之间。

 

阿佐格咧嘴狂笑露出一口黄牙，他正准备冲过去时突然发出一声极其恐怖痛苦的尖叫，因为左膝被后面一柄锋利的箭划开瘫软下去。兽人头领跌跌撞撞，他咆哮着转身疯狂地环顾四周，可除了眼前三个矮人，他没看到其他任何攻击者。

 

随后阿佐格的双眼震惊又愤怒地瞪大，因为比尔博凭空现形，昂首站立，保护性地挡在奇力、菲力和索林前面。索林感觉一口气噎在喉咙口，因为比尔博正为他、为他的外甥们战斗既羞愧又惊愕。

 

他回来了。

 

“比尔博舅妈！”菲力气喘吁吁地说，他筋疲力尽，但要是看到他朋友还不能让矮人王子恢复生气就见鬼了，他感觉到一切都会好转的希望。比尔博胳膊伸向左边，仿佛是要阻止菲力往前。

 

“待在我身后！你们俩都是！”比尔博严肃地命令道，随后他转向阿佐格，后者在被比尔博用刺针攻击后重新站起来。

 

“退回去（译注：此处原文为You shall not pass，比尔博抢了甘道夫的著名台词2333），”比尔博强悍地宣布。

 

那文雅的哈比人的男中音究竟如何能盖过战场上全部喧哗的呢，这真的很奇怪。

 

在他头脑深处，阿佐格本该意识到有什么事不对头，并且本该怀疑哈比人突然在眼前现形。阿佐格本该猜出要是半身人毫无畏惧地挑衅自己，那肯定有什么理由。阿佐格本该记得战场上一项重要原则：永远不要低估你的敌人。

 

然而，再一次如此接近根除索林和他的血脉、彻彻底底复仇的机会实在太过诱人无法放弃，尤其是看在魔多的份上，他才不会从那个现在手无寸铁没带那把见鬼的魔锤、只有三英尺高的温驯哈比人面前撤退呢。复仇的急切混合着杀戮的欲望让苍白半兽人甘心将所有谨慎和忧郁丢到风中。

 

阿佐格移动脚步，装着爪子的手紧握狼牙棒……左边传来一阵骚动让索林转头，看见一副不可思议的景象，吃惊的半兽人和哥布林们正痛苦地尖叫，伴随着被奥力之锤甩来甩去丢到半空。它就像一只愤怒的大象直冲过来，把一路上遭遇的敌人们压倒粉碎然后丢到两边。马哈尔美丽的锤子像星辰般闪烁，它听到了比尔博的乞求和苦恼，从孤山飞出来，径直飞向他们。

 

正忙于朝一大队哥布林射箭的弓箭手巴德停下了动作，注视着奥力的宝物从他面前一晃而过（并在字面意义上砸中了一个半兽人的头）。他惊掉了下巴。

 

“我……”巴德迟疑着，他思考着整件事是不是幻觉，“我是不是刚看到了比尔博的锤子——？”

 

“ **是！** ”德瓦林和庞伯厉声回道，他俩正用斧子和狼牙棒齐齐上阵，砍掉砸烂三个哥布林的脑袋，显然没心情对那长湖镇的战士解释。

 

比尔博没有动摇，没有畏缩，伴随一声轻响，马哈尔之锤的手柄落在他的掌中，终于回到了家。

 

阿佐格咆哮着往前冲，把剑直接挥向比尔博的脑袋，同时哈比人使尽全力向上挥起锤子……

 

 

 

五军之战过去两天后，阿佐格变成焦炭的尸体从天上直坠而下落回中土，像流星一样急速闪耀。

 

直达密林中央。

 

正中瑟兰迪尔的王宫大殿。

 

或者更确切点说，是现在被称为瑟兰迪尔家冒烟大坑的地方。

 

时至今日，瑟兰迪尔还激动地坚称比尔博·巴金斯当年是故意的。

 

比尔博面对指责只是羞涩地微笑。

 

公平点说，比尔博本来没打算用那么大力气击中阿佐格，以至于把兽人头领打到那么远的高空。

 

 

 

“这样更好。比尔博会没事的，”巴林轻松近乎平淡地陈述。

 

索林没有回答，愁眉苦脸地坐在小床的毛皮垫子上，眼神空洞瞪着不晓得什么东西。人们会以为赢得五军之战然后终于和长湖镇人类以及幽暗密林精灵打成暂时和解会是一个值得庆祝的理由。

 

巴林随后继续道，“没有什么道歉会是真诚的。你的确威胁过他的性命、家园还有哈比人同胞，而我确定他以后再也不想和你待一块了。反正你也没必要道歉。你当时龙病发作，比尔博比其他人都更理解这点。即使比尔博很可能还爱着你，你好像也没告诉过他你也有同样的感觉。所以，或许在某种角度来说，那些没办法改变或者补救的事情留着不说比较有益。他会没事的。”

 

两眼放空的索林只是继续像雕塑一样一动不动。

 

“除了一点小伤，比尔博显然足够健康可以回夏尔去。好吧，他肯定经历着心碎的痛苦。他因为山之心的事儿自责，感觉你永远不会原谅他，尽管当你躺在帐篷里养伤时他还陪着你。他或许很难往前看，假如哈比人和矮人一样有唯一的话，或许他会孤独痛苦地活下去，充满悲伤哀愁，没有爱人孤零零地住在袋底洞。不过话说回来，这样最好。你有伊鲁勃要治理，要是分心的话不可能办到，即便远征队许多人愿意协助你，就算你没要求我们。哦，但别担心：波佛会和比尔博一起走，确保他安全回到袋底洞。还有巴德和瑟兰迪尔也愿意陪同比尔博，以及其他许多人，他们都对“雷神之锤”，这是比尔博现在的称号，宣誓过尊敬和忠诚。虽然老实说，只一击就把一百多个哥布林扫平，这甚至赢得了精灵们的赞赏，他们许多人准备称比尔博·巴金斯为“精灵之友”。所以你真的没理由担心：比尔博会被好好照顾，回去的路上不会独自一个人。他会没事的。”

 

假如那样都没反应的话，马哈儿保佑巴林……

 

一阵沉默，随后索林重重叹了口气，用嘶哑的声音回答。

 

“巴林？”

 

白发矮人的脸因为期待而亮起来。

 

“谢谢你……诚实地提醒我为何比尔博离开我更好。”

 

矮人顾问咬紧牙关，揉着眼睛，同时发出恼火的呻吟。

 

很明显，潜台词对笨蛋不起作用。

 

突然一阵骚动，空中传来陌生怪异的隆隆声，听起来一点也不像打雷，让地面都震动了几下。铁丘陵领主丹恩立刻从医疗帐篷往外探头张望，而巴林警惕又惊讶地看到那矮人脸上敬畏恐惧的表情。有史以来第一次。

 

“快来！你们该看看这个！”丹恩气喘吁吁道。索林焦急地去拿兽咬剑，而巴林像面对任何紧急情况那样迅速回应道。

 

“是半兽人吗？我们遭到攻击了？”巴林一边问，一边帮助索林一瘸一拐尽快跑出去。丹恩似乎有点不确定，随后他犹豫地回答。

 

“不是，但……”

 

这时巴林、索林和丹恩来到营地中央，一大群矮人、精灵、人类以及索林的队员们、变形人比翁、灰袍甘道夫和褐袍瑞达加斯特在那里围成一圈，带着被震撼到的恐惧和惊讶注视着，同时焦虑地低语或是叫嚷。不少人已经拔出武器，指向人群中央什么怪异的东西。

 

这时，巴林和索林看见了究竟是什么那么令人惊讶。

 

从天空直直而下穿过阳光和云层，是一根粗壮的光柱，轰鸣回响的隆隆声整个战场都听得到。它就像一条翻腾的瀑布，剧烈地旋转、翻滚、冲击地面，并卷起一片片烟尘。不过最令人困惑和窒息的是光柱本身。

 

那是一条色彩最最纯净、同时美丽、恐怖、威武的巨型彩虹，使人着迷，充满深厚的魔力。

 

毕佛对这诡异的神展开错愕不已，以至于真的用断断续续的凯撒德语发出奇怪的咕哝，只有波佛和庞伯听得懂，“ _这太诡异了！_ ”

 

“那是死灵法师吗？”陶瑞尔问瑞达加斯特。

 

“……我非常确定死灵法师和彩虹没关系，”褐袍巫师也有点摸不着头脑。

 

“好漂亮的彩虹！”巴德的小女儿蒂尔达怔怔地说，眼里闪着欢喜的光。然而甘道夫似乎对这奇怪的发展一点也不惊讶，他正和精灵王瑟兰迪尔对话。

 

“我说，密林王瑟兰迪尔。你理过头发啦？”

 

精灵王的语气冰冷得足以令一只半兽人小心地停下来。

 

“米斯兰达，你敢笑一声，我就让守卫们把你的头按到鹿粪堆里去。”

 

令瑟兰迪尔大为光火的是，甘道夫没有发出笑声可他露出恼人的微笑。

 

接着就像它突然出现一样，那彩虹一眨眼就停止流动，消失了。

 

所有人都瞪着从光柱里出现的身影，正蹲在一圈焦土中。

 

他很高大，身着金属盔甲，护手和护腿所用的金属连矮人们都认不出。所有矮人都惊叹于那着装有多闪耀，就像阳光下璀璨的钻石。他肌肉发达的肩膀上挂着红色披风，神气地随风飘扬着，在深棕色鹿皮绑腿以及边缘缀有钢条的坚固黑色靴子的反衬下尤其醒目。从服饰和那陌生人的强壮体型以及举止来看，不难猜出那陌生男人是个斗士，一个身经百战的战士。

 

在两侧有突出翅膀的金属头盔底下是一张男人的脸，流泻而下的金色长发比莱格拉斯的还要鲜艳浓郁，同样颜色的短胡须修剪整齐。宽脸、皮肤粗糙，像所有经验丰富的战士一样因为战斗而表情坚毅，但人群首先注意到的是男人的眼睛，生动的蔚蓝色，就像大海。

 

“等等！”甘道夫发动魔力下令，令性情冷淡的精灵们都惊讶地看向巫师。“放下武器！他不是敌人！”

 

他们从命了，虽然并非毫不犹豫。随后甘道夫上前几步，朝陌生人打招呼。

 

“欢迎，幸会，奥丁之子托尔！”

 

“灰先生！（译注：原文这里是Incanus灰白色）”托尔像个兴奋过度的孩子一样高兴地大嚷，“见到你真开心！”

 

随后托尔的脸稍稍耷拉下来，接着露出希冀。

 

“它在这里？！”

 

“比尔博，上前来。托尔不会伤害你……”甘道夫柔声鼓励，用法杖稍稍推了飞贼一下。比尔博咽了咽，所有人注视着他的目光令他很不自在，他双手拿着奥力的魔锤紧张地大步走上前去。托尔的眼睛高兴又欣慰地亮起来。

 

“Mjolnir！”他伸出一只手唤道。听到召唤，那神物从比尔博手中飞出去落进托尔手里，让那战士一阵兴高采烈的夸张欢呼和咆哮。托尔将锤子高举过头顶，晴朗的天空立刻响起隆隆的雷声，而一簇簇闪电落下击中金属锤头，发出巨大的火花。

 

“ **现在我们完整啦！** ”托尔嚷道，“ **现在我们合二为一了！** ”

 

巴德的女儿西格莉德倒吸一口气，问甘道夫，“甘道夫……这个英俊的陌生人是奥力本人吗？！”

 

欧音嘲讽地哼了一声。“别侮辱我们，小姑娘。这冒牌货不是马哈儿。”

 

甘道夫窃笑起来，随后用坚定的声音宣布，洪亮的嗓音每个人都能听见，因为巫师用法术和气场令每个词在大家的骨骼肌肉里回响，“所有人，让我向你们介绍：托尔王子，众神之父奥丁之子，他是一个神，是住在群星中的一员。他是阿斯加德人，尽管他不是梵拉之一。而这是他的锤子，Mjolnir，一柄在他王族中代代相传的古老武器，它消失后他曾一直寻找。Mjornir锤子就是曾在五军之战中给予我们亲爱的比尔博·巴金斯强力魔法的那一柄。而现在，它找到了原来真正的主人。”

 

“ _那锤子不是马哈儿的？！_ ”毕佛惊讶地打手势。

 

“它属于这个托尔？！而且还有个名字？！”诺力脱口而出。

 

“米-霍-……怎么说来着？”奇力的脸困惑地扭成一团。

 

“我想他叫它‘喵-喵’，”朵力歪头提示。

 

“Mjolnir？”比尔博重复。

 

“我的锤子、我的武器的名字。你自豪地持有着的武器的名字！”托尔欢欣快乐地大叫。电闪雷鸣最终停了下来，随后托尔垂下手臂，用近乎惊奇的表情看向哈比人。

 

“而你之前拿着Mjolnir？它认为你有资格使用它的魔力行使它的职权？！”

 

“呃……没错？”比尔博短促尖声回答道，感觉像被巨象盯上的老鼠。

 

托尔欢呼，用最大的音量宣布，“你好好保管了我的武器，而且还被选中有资格去使用它的强大力量！你留意着让自己负责确保这武器永远不会被黑暗势力或是懦夫使用，一心一意照看我的锤子就像母亲对待婴儿！你给这锤子带来荣耀，给予了它最英勇战士的赐福！告诉我：我该如何感谢你坚持不懈的可靠和同情心？！”

 

比尔博为这音量瑟缩；好像这奥丁之子托尔完全不晓得怎么用室内的音量说话。

 

这时甘道夫大声嚷道，“奥丁之子托尔！小声点！我知道你很高兴与Mjolnir重逢，但哈比人耳朵很敏感！”

 

托尔眨眨眼，随后羞怯地畏缩着耸耸肩，好像被责骂的少年，接着他蹲在相当惊恐的比尔博面前，拿下头盔，让他头发散开来，令哈比人得以完全看清他的五官容貌。

 

托尔好英俊。

 

在背后，从围观女性发出的快速吸气的数量来看，比尔博似乎不是唯一这样想的人。

 

在背景里，葛罗音义愤填膺地对甘道夫爆发了，“该死的巫师！之前你为何不告诉我们你知道马哈儿的锤子属于谁？还有，你胆敢用老一套的‘我们没问过你’的回答试试！”

 

“很遗憾，葛罗音大人。因为那就是我的回答，”甘道夫无礼地回道。

 

不少远征队队员朝甘道夫怒目而视，随后德瓦林气势汹汹地叫道，“瑟兰迪尔国王，你手头是否恰好有一堆鹿粪？”

 

这时托尔用更为温柔的声音说话了，“抱歉之前吓到了你。我请求你的原谅。不过，请问你叫什么名字？我是托尔王子，众神之父奥丁和弗利嘉之子，阿斯加德王子。”

 

比尔博紧张地笑笑，弯腰致敬，然后说，“我叫比尔博·巴金斯，邦哥和贝拉多娜·巴金斯之子，来自袋底洞。”

 

“袋底洞的比尔博·巴金斯，告诉我：我该如何报答你？”

 

“哦！我永远不会要你的感谢！我只是做了该做的事！当然，应该是我感谢你才对。那锤子……Mjolnir，对吧？Mjolnir救了我的命，还有我朋友们的以及索-……好吧，你不用做任何事。不过我很高兴你找回了遗失的锤子，开心地拿回对自己很珍贵的东西。”

 

差点说漏嘴索林的名字，比尔博感到眼睛一阵刺痛，垂下了目光，但托尔还是看到比尔博眼里的闪光。

 

托尔似乎很为难。看起来他只想让哈比人微笑，于是他头歪到一边困惑地问，“真是奇怪又谦虚的要求，袋底洞的比尔博。肯定有什么事我可以报答或者帮助你。”

 

比尔博感到心脏收紧，哀伤地摇摇头。

 

托尔显出担忧的黯淡表情，随后抬头望向不敢说一句话正注视他们的人群。然而，托尔的目光出乎意料地落在正抽搐着惊骇莫名的索林·橡木盾身上，后者脸上带着悔恨、痛苦……以及深切的渴望。

 

托尔本人熟悉的表情。

 

这时托尔坏笑起来。

 

“或许……”托尔说着轻柔地用手抚摸着比尔博的，他的手巨大却温暖抚慰人心，轻柔的触摸让比尔博颤抖，“我可以用别的方法报答你，灰先生在我年轻时曾告诉我一些关于哈比人这个文雅种族的事，以及他们中某些人渴望看到和听到自己村庄之外的事。你愿意去看看在星星上我家、我的世界和我的王国吗？就一阵子？我将欢迎你进入王室，作为最高荣誉的贵客。”

 

“什么？”比尔博吓得发懵，随后开始胡言乱语，“哦，老天！哦，天啊，哦，我的天！那个……哦老天！”

 

“就待一小段时间，”托尔强调，他嘴唇在比尔博指节上轻轻蹭过来安慰哈比人，“你只需离开这个国度，离开你的世界大概两星期，足以让我向你表示我的感激，并且让我父王和他的宫廷好好奖赏你被Mjolnir选中展现的可靠和心灵的力量。起码，通过庆祝狂欢向你表达谢意对我好处不少。而且或许……好吧，灰先生曾跟我说过一点儿中土的事。我们庆祝过后，我会感到很荣幸，假如我可以回你的夏尔去，你可以带我来一场霍比屯田园私人观光之旅。我很乐意看看你的家还有你世界的土地。假如你愿意当我的私人导游的话。”

 

比尔博情不自禁，他迷失在托尔的眼眸里，对一个骁勇的战士来说是非比寻常的温柔亲切，而且现在他用正常的音量说话后，托尔的嗓音低沉粗重，却怪异得迷人。

 

“呃……欧音，我想你或许该去再查看一下索林，赶在他爆发前。我能看见青筋正从他额头凸起，”庞伯评论道，他稍稍靠近国王，不知道自己是否得插手干预。

 

矮人大夫朝庞伯瞥了一眼，随后平静地说，“到这地步索林已经没救啦。”

 

与此同时，比尔博不禁被迷住了（还包括人群里其他女性）。

 

“给我说说你的世界，”在他脑子还没理解自己的嘴刚才说了什么时比尔博就问道。比尔博因自己的大胆而脸红，但托尔开始变得对矮小的温和哈比人感兴趣起来。

 

“我的家离你的中土世界极其遥远，比尔博·巴金斯，”托尔道，他嗓音轻柔，却又那么低沉浑厚。“它被称为‘仙宫’，是一片巨大的水面，水会流入虚无，同时漂浮在星星和太阳间。我们有用石头和金属构造的宏丽建筑直插云霄，有最受尊敬的艺术家和建筑师建造设计的塔楼，而皇宫是其中最华美的，环境优美充满阳光，装点着黄金、珍宝、绫罗绸缎，还有各种你都想象到的舒适设施。我们的人行道宽敞开阔，通往众多集市，我们的城镇广场上麦酒和各种娱乐消遣供应丰富，香水和香料的芬芳中夹杂着肥沃的土壤、森林和咸咸的海水味。白天阳光温暖惬意，海风吹拂又不会太热。晚上凉爽清新，但不会下雪，清朗的夜空像一张大毯子，上面铺着明亮的繁星、银河和星云，这些令人着迷的多彩亮点洒在夜空的景象会令萤火虫都羡慕得痛哭。当然啦，还有彩虹桥，让我们在一个个王国中穿梭，同时还有一系列门廊带领我们去往像蜂巢那样环绕阿斯加德的九界。”

 

随着托尔栩栩如生地描述他美丽的家乡，比尔博的眼睛越瞪越大，仿佛他就身处其中，与托尔手拉手走在陌生的世界里。

 

显而易见，围观人群也一样，聆听着托尔的每句话，安静得连只画眉鸟的叫声都能听见，他们心中都涌起去探险的渴望。一个女精灵开始扇风，她的脸又红又烫。

 

事实上索林开始口吐白沫，像个受伤的野兽那样喉咙发出低沉无意义的咕咕声。

 

托尔继续说着，微笑令比尔博心脏微微悸动，“我会把你带到我父母面前，而他俩将会在宫廷上授予你最高荣誉和褒奖。实际上，我希望你能作为被Mjolnir选中的人受邀加入皇室。你将会在我们先祖和过去著名战士的殿堂里成名，而我将把你介绍给希芙还有三勇士认识，我想他们会像我现在一样开始喜爱你的。希芙是我的好姐妹，是个使双剑就像用舌头一样熟练的伙伴，从不错过机会去展示刀剑的冷锋，或者犀利的冷嘲热讽。还有大胆的范达尔(Fandral the Daring)，金发加上金子般的心和口舌，可以赶走草地上的露珠，驱散老处女的闺怨。他甜言蜜语巧舌如簧，可以帮你让成千上万的姑娘扑向你，比尔博·巴金斯，虽然要是你更喜欢男性的陪伴也没什么好害羞的。我会在那方面亲自出手帮你，我想看看范达尔脸上嫉妒的表情。哦，还有冷酷的霍根(Hogun the Grim)，严肃的人，但却是你所能遇到的最忠诚的战士之一。有逻辑头脑、善于观察、严肃认真，当他真的开口说话时会有那种气场让你去聆听并仔细留意他的话。不过他特别喜欢孩子，我确信他会希望能把你扛在肩上的。当然，还有巨大的沃斯塔格(Volstagg the Voluminous)，一个高大威武的勇士，留着顺滑的红发还有红胡须。假如战斗中你站在他旁边会被保护得很好，因为几乎没人能敌得过他。假如你在酒馆里站他身边，他会哈哈大笑，然后招待你喝一大杯阿斯嘉德麦酒，同时在一场足以喂饱霜巨人的吃东西大赛上挑战你！”

 

血液在索林的耳朵里咆哮，淹没了周围人群的噪音，他的视野里只有那金发的小婊子蹲在比尔博身前。

 

提到了晚餐，比尔博此时很不走运地肚子咕咕大叫，令哈比人脸红起来。

 

“抱歉，”比尔博尴尬地支吾道，不过托尔的眼睛再次亮起来。

 

“不！不用道歉。假如你跟我回阿斯嘉德，我会让御厨准备一场前所未有的盛宴！有鱼和其他海鲜佐以珍贵的香草。滋味馥郁的果蔬让你舌头欢唱。秘制酱料焖煮的野鸟会让成年人们为此杀戮夺食。我们的庆祝宴席会大开七天七夜，同时还会唱歌跳舞，充满欢声笑语。还会有面包糕点、糖果和开胃小食，黄油浓郁绵软，又轻盈如云朵和雪花。虾会浸满奶油，或是炸透放在薯片上，烟熏三文鱼配柠檬，海鲜杂烩汤浇上浓稠奶油酱汁，味道足以令你满足得肋骨爆炸。各类方法烹调的土豆、浸在深色肉汤里的蘑菇，旁边还有烤得兹兹作响、肥美多汁的鸡、鹅和飞禽。主菜会是为你特别准备的整只烤野猪，比尔博，涂上蜂蜜，烤得恰到好处，表皮硬如钢铁，然而入嘴即化，肉质鲜美多汁，一咬就汁水四溢。当然啦，还有麦酒、加香葡萄酒和蜂蜜酒足以灌满一座湖。还有你，比尔博·巴金斯，你将作为尊贵的客人坐在我父亲身边，穿上最精美的绸缎，然后戴上由白金、钨和银作成的花冠，来烘托出你的发色。”

 

比尔博听托尔的描述听得入迷到忘记了呼吸。

 

庞伯感到嘴里生津，他嘀咕，“我也饿了。”

 

一个精灵忍不住朝胖矮人冷嘲热讽，“当真？老天，就连一如都不会猜到这念头！”

 

索林的脸是某种紫色和红色的危险混合，他的手指因为暴怒而发抖，牙齿痛苦地互相磨着。实际上，欧音忍不住好奇索林是否会突然爆炸起火，鉴于矮人国王的脸红成那幅样子。

 

“你……你喜欢花？”比尔博惊奇地问道。那么一个高大强壮的战士会浪漫地欣赏像花一样简单的事物令哈比人更着迷了。托尔轻笑出声。

 

“花在我们的文化里非常重要，而阿斯嘉德人甚至可以为特殊场合专门创制出某种花卉，作为对生命中重要人物和事件的象征。假如你跟我走，我会让我的臣民和科学家用你的名字创造一种特别的花卉来纪念你的勇气和被Mjolnir选中的荣耀。对，在你提问前，作为神，像这样创造生命在我们的能力范围内。它将为命名为比尔博花，我会命人把它做得和你相似。短短的花茎，叶子柔软得就像母爱，顶端是一片片钟型的小花瓣组成的大花球，浅褐色的花瓣配合你的瞳色，金色的花蕊映衬你的金发。每一朵都充满花蜜，永远不会凋谢，花香甜美如糖果，又清爽得像冷冷的海风。

 

托尔说完后是人们惊愕的沉默，他的声音在营地回荡。

 

“哦……那听起来可漂亮，”慌神了的比尔博只能敬畏地说出这句，他感到异乎寻常的感动。

 

好吧，就连比尔博也不得不承认某种外星品种花卉是专门为你创造并命名，这有点儿浪漫。而且他恰好被托尔散发微弱山梨木和松柏气味的头发击中，那香味让他想起夏尔。比尔博有微小的冲动想用手指轻轻捋过托尔丝滑的金色长发，以解思乡之苦。

 

索林鼓出来的充血眼睛因为某种怪异的原因而不规则的痉挛，他的左臂出人意料地变得麻木。

 

几个听见托尔的宣告的围观女性正意乱情迷。

 

“哦老天……”陶瑞尔咕哝，脸颊微微泛红（令奇力和莱格拉斯非常愤怒）。

 

“哦老天！”西格莉德感叹，晕乎乎地用手捂住脸。

 

“哦老天，”欧力轻声自言自语。不幸的是，朵力和德瓦林都听见了。

 

“ **欧力！** ”他俩同时义愤填膺地厉喝，令矮人书记员尴尬地低下了头。

 

“除非我死了，欧力！”他的矮人兄长双手叉腰斥道。

 

“除非他死了，”德瓦林强调，杀气腾腾地看向托尔，手指抽动着要去拿武器。朵力点点头，随后眨眼，他意识到了什么。

 

“等等……德瓦林，你干嘛那么气愤？”

 

一个叫凯西的年轻女士转向甘道夫，期待地问，“甘道夫大人，这位托尔是否凑巧有个兄弟？一个还未订婚的兄弟？”

 

想到洛基，甘道夫作了个苦相。

 

“并非每个阿斯嘉德人都像托尔一样，”甘道夫圆滑地岔开了话题。

 

与此同时，不少观察着此景的男性显然对托尔有截然不同的看法。

 

“他才没那么英俊呢，”莱格拉斯抱怨，让一个小小的颦眉出现在他通常面无表情的脸上。奇力实际上正像小孩一样撅着嘴，心情不佳愤愤地双手叉在胸前。

 

“这一回我同意你的话，精灵。他只不过是又一个漂亮的小白脸，比起打仗大概更担心弄坏自己的脸。”

 

菲力禁不住要逗他，“兴许是你嫉妒一个人类胡子比你多。”

 

菲力极其失望地遭到奇力将他扭倒的报复，让两人在地上扭作一团，玩乐似地互相争执起来。

 

“他把那些叫肌肉？我看到过更大的。这些根本不够看，”葛罗音闷闷不乐地嘀咕，背后是奇力和菲力在泥地里打滚，一边咒骂一边互殴。

 

“他可真傲慢自大。比索林还厉害，倒也算是个成就……”比翁抱怨。

 

“ _那盔甲看起来绝对滑稽。黯淡无光做工粗糙。我敢打赌半兽人的剑只要挥一下，那锁子甲就会坏掉_ ，”毕佛朝他兄弟们比划着。

 

巴德的儿子贝恩厌恶地补充道，“还有那披风？谁会真的穿披风去打仗啊？这托尔以为自己是谁？一如吗？！”

 

就连丹恩也嘟囔着搀和进来，“切！这阿斯加德王国听起来一丁点也不好。根本比不上我们孤山的历史和辉煌。这托尔不过就是个蹩脚演员、骗子、爱吹牛的家伙！”

 

与此同时，弓箭手巴德、庞伯、欧音和巴林全在勇敢地奋力紧抓住猛烈摆动的索林的胳膊和身体，阻止他冲向比尔博和托尔杀人。比尔博基本没注意到这些，因为他正忙着脸红，没法说一句话，始终凝视着托尔和善的双眼和迷人的笑容以及脸庞。

 

“你怎么说，比尔博·巴金斯大人？”托尔呢喃着，轻柔地把一只长茧但温暖的手抚上比尔博脸颊，“你会给予阿斯嘉德王子带你踏上另一场冒险的荣幸吗？”

 

比尔博的心脏现在正在胸口令人生疼地砰砰直跳，他支支吾吾，“我……我……”

 

是他的想象，还是托尔真的把脸朝他的又凑近了一寸？

 

突然传来一声低沉的男中音怒吼，狂乱而费解，同时比尔博猛地被从托尔身边拉开，一条强壮的胳膊圈住他的腰。比尔博磕磕绊绊，发现自己被狂暴愤怒的索林挡在身后，而索林正拿出兽咬剑指向托尔。迅速瞥了一眼后比尔博确定了对索林如何获得自由的怀疑，尤其是巴林正查看自己流血的鼻子，而弓箭手巴德则躺在地上，蜷缩着捂住自己的裆部。

 

红着脸恼怒的索林这时像野兽一样咆哮，“ **滚！你不许带走他！他是我的！** ”

 

托尔为比尔博生起气来，他被触怒眼睛眯起，站起身，开始起风，让他的头发在脸庞起舞。天空瞬间暗下来，雷声不吉利地隆隆作响，Mjolnir开始闪着火花，噼里啪啦冒着电光。

 

很明显托尔一点也没被吓到。

 

“你的？”托尔冷酷地问，“你是什么人，来打断这感动的时刻，你这恶棍？”

 

“我是索林·橡木盾国王，索恩之子，索尔之孙，”索林怒吼，把剑举起指向托尔的喉咙和脸。托尔的声音愈发冷酷，低沉中透露嘲讽。

 

“听好了，橡木盾的索林国王，你把比尔博·巴金斯说得像是奴隶，像是属于你的私人财产，这是对他的巨大伤害。而且我敢说你了解Mjolnir，我手里的锤子的威力。告诉你，你这嫉妒的笨蛋：你想如此目光短浅，让我瞬间就把你毁灭在此处吗？你想惹我生气？”

 

“拜托，说‘是’……”瑟兰迪尔咕哝。

 

这时比尔博跳到索林身前，挡在托尔和索林之间，惊恐担忧这两人中的某个会杀了另一个。不顾索林要把比尔博拉回来的尝试，比尔博乞求道，“托尔王子，求你，行行好！索林只是……求你饶了他！别伤害他！他是我的……我的朋友。”

 

托尔没有漏掉那最后一个词里的懊悔语调，不过他还是点点头，天空立刻放晴，带来阳光和凉爽的清风。托尔朝索林扬了扬眉，仿佛在说不像矮人，他可是非常尊重比尔博的。

 

“该死……”瑟兰迪尔用气声嘀咕道。

 

索林哀求比尔博，“飞——……比尔博，求你——”

 

比尔博坚定地说，他的声音听起来心灰意冷，“索林，停下。别再丢脸了。你之前说过，假如一个国王屈尊说些冠冕堂皇的假话，他永远也不可能受到尊敬。”

 

听到自己过去说的话被丢回来，索林感到羞耻和悔恨放大了十倍。

 

索林绝望地恳求，哀痛的嗓音破碎嘶哑，“比尔博，对不起。真的，我对我过去所说的所有事感到抱歉！可是，求你，不要走！不要离开这个世界，离开伊鲁勃！留下来！拜托……我恳求你……”

 

比尔博咬住嘴唇，然后两眼空洞无神地轻声问。

 

“为什么？你有了黄金，有了王国，拿回了阿肯宝石。我的合同履行完了，再也不用当你的飞贼了。你为何还想要我留下？”

 

索林感到喉咙被堵住了，几乎要把他闷死，而他的思绪飞快地旋转：

 

_我爱你……_

_没有你伊鲁勃空荡荡的，毫无意义。留下来成为我的伴侣，我的助手……_

_我犯了个错误……_

_我很抱歉整场旅途中我待你那么差。我想补偿你……_

_你鼓励我成为一个伟大的国王，比我的祖父更伟大……_

_你是我的朋友……_

_我亏欠你。我无法带着内疚活下去……_

 

隐约可见的问题是这里面没有一条足以打动比尔博。在托尔，一个和善强大并且喜欢食物、欢庆和花朵的神那样宏大演说、承诺和温言细语后……

 

好吧，那让索林的理由比起来就像是最臭的猪粪。

 

见鬼的马哈儿，索林偏偏在此刻产生了自卑心理！

 

这时索林决定说出唯一一条真诚的理由。

 

“因为我是个白痴……可你让我想做个更好的白痴。”

 

一秒过去了，接着是两秒。而比尔博所作的只是眨巴着眼瞪着索林，他面无表情，但眼睛震惊地瞪大，嘴唇紧紧抿起。

 

背景里的人群紧张地窃笑。丹恩只是呻吟着单手捂住眼睛。

 

“那……可不太浪漫，是吧？”贝恩问他妹妹。

 

“恩，我得说不浪漫，”西格莉德叹道。

 

索林内心恐慌起来。

 

哦马哈儿还有所有梵拉，那会让比尔博跑掉，生气地尖叫，然后投向托尔的怀抱……

 

索林不知道自己要是现在用兽咬剑自刎是不是很丢脸很不威武。

 

“比尔博！”索林结结巴巴，几乎要精神崩溃，“我……我不是那个意思，不是听起来那样子！我是个笨蛋！我没有恶意！请别—！”

 

此时索林发现自己再也说不出话，因为比尔博的脸柔和下来，然后他轻轻一跳，双手勾住索林的头颈，嘴唇粗暴地压上索林的，亲吻起矮人来。索林是那么那么的感谢涕零如释重负，都可以一反常态地啜泣，他放下手里的剑，用结实的臂膀搂住比尔博，竭尽所能地回吻。

 

突然诺力发出欢呼。

 

“ **给钱！** ”

 

一连串的抱怨和轻声咒骂，还有恶毒的目光，伴随矮人、人类甚至还有几个精灵把钱袋朝那矮人窃贼丢去。诺力一边欢乐地喋喋不休，一边拿走赢来的全部赌金。

 

此时，让所有人错愕不已的是，瑟兰迪尔国王发出一记大声的咳嗽，同时朝诺力伸出手掌。

 

“好啦好啦好啦，这是您赢的那份钱，陛下，”诺力轻蔑地说着，递给瑟兰迪尔几颗璀璨的钻石，闪闪发光就像傍晚最亮的星辰。

 

“父亲？”莱格拉斯彻底震惊地问。密林精灵王一面虔诚地抚摸手里的宝石一面嘲笑道。

 

“我有偏见，不是眼睛瞎掉，”瑟兰迪尔反驳。

 

瑞达加斯特挑眉转向甘道夫问道，“你早知道了，是不是？”

 

“我有预感，”甘道夫随随便便回答，吹出一个心型的烟圈。

 

“让我理理思路，”巴德呼哧呼哧地说，总算从索林给他裆部的那一拳上恢复过来，“比尔博选择了索林·橡木盾？ **没选他** ？”

 

他朝托尔难以置信地点头示意。

 

“小兔子肯定是真的爱上了不高兴先生啦，”熊人比翁开心地说。

 

“感谢马哈儿的小小慈悲……”丹恩眼珠朝天感慨道。

 

此时庞伯发现了波佛脸上伤心的表情，他担忧地探身在波佛耳边悄悄说，“你会没事的吧？”

 

波佛考虑了一下，但他抬头看见比尔博脸上散发的喜悦，于是掸走哀伤，和善地说，“恩，我会的。他很幸福，我不会要求更多。”

 

“你是个好人，”庞伯轻声支持，给了他弟弟安慰的拥抱。（译注：不要随便给波佛发卡好么庞伯）

 

气喘吁吁的比尔博和索林中断了亲吻，索林内心朝一如和矮人所知的每个梵拉说着“谢谢”，他感激涕零，额头抵上比尔博的，眼睛刺痛，而比尔博只是疲惫又宽慰地咯咯直笑。尽管有点失望，托尔接受这一切并微笑道。

 

“这是你的决定吗，巴金斯大人？”

 

“对，”比尔博转身面对金发战士说，他想了想又道，“如果伤到了你我很抱歉，但我不能跟你去阿斯嘉德了。请别见怪，托尔王子。”

 

托尔轻笑着，拉起比尔博一只手。这哈比人总是对旁人那么温柔，那么有同情心。

 

“不会啦，”托尔轻语道，“别为了爱、为了你的心告诉你去做的事而道歉。我会带着敬意尊重你的决定。但记着我将信守会回报你的承诺。从今以后，我的朋友和信赖的战士海姆达尔会关注这个世界。假如你需要我的帮助，或是希望拜访我的家乡，只要抬头朝天上喊我的名字。然后我会火速前来……我的Mjolnir兄弟。”

 

比尔博察觉到托尔赐予了他极高的荣誉，而阿斯嘉德人的蓝眼睛闪了闪，随后他倾身虔诚地吻了吻比尔博的头顶。

 

“你拿到你那该死的锤子了。我想你现在可以走了，”索林的声音在比尔博身后咆哮，那么冷酷严厉，让人好奇矮人国王能否用这种语调令一整片花田凋零。托尔不为所动地朝索林瞅了一眼，不过他还是优雅地站起身，戴上头盔，准备离去。

 

矮人、精灵和人类们屏息看着奥丁之子托尔从索林和比尔博身边阔步走开，这时托尔的声音有力地传来。

 

“真遗憾我们无法为赢得比尔博·巴金斯的尊敬和爱意决斗，橡木盾国王！我很期待和你过招，尽管我不用太多力气就能把比尔博追到手……”

 

然后托尔朝索林邪魅一笑。

 

“……因为我知道我的锤子比你的大。”

 

随后托尔通过彩虹桥的光柱瞬移离去，赶在索林用兽咬剑把那北欧神灵一劈为二之前，让国王在围观人群的哄笑声中对着空气挥舞宝剑。

 

 

 

比尔博和索林一整天都待在索林的卧室，索林眼泪汪汪地搂着对方，用通用语和凯撒德语呢喃着不连串的道歉，向比尔博许诺各种补偿，以及他将怎样用余生来赎罪，来弥补他曾对哈比人做的那些可怕的事，而后者独力救了他、他外甥们还有整个远征队的生命，并且还没抛弃自己。

 

一如既往地，比尔博原谅了索林，放任矮人依偎、搂抱、四肢交缠肌肤相亲，同时在哈比人耳边呢喃着情诗。

 

尽管比尔博反驳说索林“锤子”的尺寸没有任何问题，而且比尔博没心情让索林第三次证明这点，因为他这时已经又酸又累了。

 

 

 

很久之后，一次在索林卧室壁炉旁的私密晚餐上，比尔博说完了他怎样在哥布林洞穴中偶然得到那个救了所有人性命的小玩意儿的经过。奇力和菲力惊叹不己，而索林却皱着眉，用大拇指和食指把玩着那平平无奇的金戒指。

 

怪异。那不是普通的金子，然而设计却那么简单，近乎朴素……

 

“看在马哈儿的胡子和熔炉份上，在找到魔法物件上，你有最怪异最好的运气呀，比尔博舅妈！”奇力赞叹道。

 

“别那么叫我！”比尔博责备他，不过是微笑着说的，他把自己最后一块司康饼推给黑发的王子，后者高兴地一把抓过，让菲力惋惜地看着盘子上的碎屑。

 

索林没留意旁边的对话，他颤抖了一下，完全不知道为什么，随后（有些艰难地）把金戒指还给焦躁不安的比尔博。在他对山之心狂热的迷恋和幻想过去后，这再次变成一回痛苦的提醒，而索林乐意把这东西脱手。

 

突然隔壁房间传来一阵碰撞推搡声，伴随某场血腥暴力的争吵……

 

“ **你这该死的卑鄙粗俗的操树山妖！** ”他们听见朵力怒吼。

 

“住口，你这讨厌的老母鸡！这‘山妖’明明很讲礼数地把事情告诉你！欧力和诺力还想瞒下去呢！”德瓦林回以咆哮，同时石墙上发出一记巨响，好像是某个人体被强行扔上去。

 

朵力从地上爬起来时不停地吼叫，接着他大喊，“你侵犯了他！你玷污了我的宝贝弟弟，肮脏的猪猡！”

 

地板上重重的砰的一下，听起来像是谁被扭倒在地。

 

“哦拜托，看在马哈儿的份上，欧力需要逃离你的唠叨和管头管脚，爱操心的疣子！”

 

突然又来了一下啥东西飞过的嗖嗖声，紧跟着是德瓦林惊讶的咕哝和轰隆一下。索林不安地猜测朵力用了他的金属流星锤……

 

“ **我！永！远！不！会！祝！福！你！们！** ”朵力大吼，每个字伴随一下啥东西重击地板的声音，剧烈得连坐在椅子里的比尔博、索林、奇力和菲力都感觉得到。索林只能希望德瓦林的脑袋和巴林一直宣称的那么硬了。

 

哗！

 

比尔博瑟缩了一下；那听起来像是什么瓷器……

 

“呀啊啊啊啊啊！我的脸！我的头！”朵力真的在尖叫。

 

“别嚎了！那只是你愚蠢的茶壶！”

 

“那是欧力小时候给我做的！”

 

“……好吧，现在我觉得有点难过。虽然也没多难过。”

 

你能真切地听出德瓦林在最后那句话里的嘲讽。

 

“ **去死！** ”朵力嚷道。

 

这引发了新一轮密集的打砸拳击声，以及朵力和德瓦林用最高音量尖叫出的一系列凯撒德语咒骂。实际上，斗殴变得暴力到那动静让星星点点的砂石粉末从天花板轻轻飘下来。

 

“朵力刚发现德瓦林和欧力在偷偷交往？”比尔博一本正经地问。

 

“是啊，而诺力打赌赢了，”奇力笑着评论。菲力似乎不那么和气。

 

“我肯定诺力作弊了，”金发王子咕哝，“没人能赢那么多次赌金！”

 

“信不信由你，这只是巧合。德瓦林现在向朵力坦白的唯一原因是陶瑞尔把他和欧力拉到旁边，建议说他们把交往的秘密背着朵力隐瞒越久，他会越生气和受伤。而且不管朵力如何反对，他依然是欧力的家人。”

 

索林挑起一边眉毛。德瓦林听取一个精灵的建议？自发地？

 

这对远征队来说的确是头一遭……

 

“所以陶瑞尔享受你的陪伴吗？”比尔博笑着问。或许矮人与精灵之间还是有和平友好的可能……

 

奇力朗声说，“恩，她似乎很乐于在孤山待上一两周看看伊鲁勃的奇观。她已经向瑟兰迪尔请求担任密林与伊鲁勃的联络员，和你的联络员一起。这会让我俩有充分的时间更好地了解对方。”

 

菲力发出恍然大悟的声音，“所以那就解释了为啥莱格拉斯王子在生闷气，整天在精灵营地里练习箭术了。还有为啥所有靶子上都是奇力的脸。”

 

奇力的笑容更大了。

 

“你当时真该去瞧瞧陶瑞尔公开宣布时他的脸有多红。”

 

“我确信那是因为你在陶瑞尔背后朝他吐舌头了，”索林直截了当地陈述。

 

“我完全听不懂你在说什么，舅舅，”奇力带着淘气的微笑和一点也不无辜的语调说。菲力咯咯直笑，随后他突然有了个念头。

 

“比尔博，你觉得我们将来应该提防咕噜吗？他可能会从哥布林洞穴追踪你，寻找你。尤其是他如果像你说的那样为戒指着魔的话。以后他或许是个威胁。”

 

“或许我们应该有所戒备。我可不想某个魔法物件又招来不请自来的客人……”索林抱怨着，用结实的胳膊把比尔博搂紧在胸前，依偎着自己的伴侣，充满爱意地亲吻比尔博头顶的卷发。只有马哈儿知道他多希望余生再也没见到托尔了……

 

这时奇力乐呵呵地笑道，“哦，好啦！我敢说最糟糕的事一定都结束了！这咕噜听起来一点也不危险！再说，一枚平淡无奇能让哈比人隐身的普通戒指还可能引发什么危险啦？”

 

 

 

六十年后，因为奇力说了这句话，索林·橡木盾在爱隆发起的大会中掐住（没错，真的掐住）他的脖子。


End file.
